This is England!
by DoloreSan
Summary: 1981, dans l'Angleterre insalubre de Margaret Thatcher, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Harry, et Ginny, simples mortels menant leur bout de chemin, ne se connaissent pas. Pourtant, ils vont se croiser, et avoir la nette impression de s'être déjà vu quelque part. PRECISION: Rated T mais tend vers le M. J'ai hésité, mais j'écris cette histoire au feeling donc ne soyez pas surpris! :D
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling .

 _PRECISION IMPORTANTE:_ _Les événements relatifs à l'histoire du quartier, du pays ou même à l'histoire du Royaume-Unis, tels que la monté de la xénophobie en Angleterre, les émeutes de Brixton, la hausse du chômages, la violence de Thatcher envers le peuple Irlandais ainsi que la guerre civil irlandaise, sont des faits réels. Les dates, les références, ne sortent pas de mon esprit. En écrivant cette histoire, je tiens également à rappeler des réalités que trop de gens semblent oublier._

 **Londres, Quartier de Brixton, 1981**.

A travers les vitres teintées de la petite mercerie Weasley's Temple, le soleil se frayait un chemin timide alors que Ginny rangeait par couleur, sur l'étagère, les pots en verres remplis de boutons. A chaque pot mis en place, elle cochait une case sur l'inventaire. Sa mère était partie à Liverpool voir un fournisseur pour lui acheter du tissu pour la mercerie, et c'étaient alors elle et son frère qui avaient été chargés de faire l'inventaire. « Foutu inventaire ! » pesta-t-elle dans sa barbe.

En effet, elle n'osait pas en parler à sa mère mais la jeune rouquine avait d'autre projet d'avenir que de reprendre la mercerie. Elle voulait retourner en Irlande quand la guerre civile serait terminée. Elle retournerait voir ses cousins, ses oncles et ses tantes puis elle s'installerait probablement en Irlande du Sud.

Elle rêvassait de son futur lorsque Ron fit son apparition dans la pièce, un morceau de tarte au citron à la main. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que son frère ainé avait de la crème sur le coin de la bouche. Décidément, Ron était d'une nonchalance et d'une étourderie qui laissait sa sœur perplexe.

\- T'as pas l'impression qu'il serait temps d'apprendre à manger Weasley fils ? demanda la rousse.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça on dirait maman quand elle m'engueule. Ca m'effraye. Répondit le jeune Weasley.

\- Ouais, bah elle est pas là, et faut bien que quelqu'un la remplace !

Ron soupira et s'assis au comptoir.

\- T'as eu des nouvelles par tante Ella ? demanda alors l'ainé

\- Des nouvelles de ? fit Ginny

\- Bah tu sais bien, Belfast…

\- Ah oui… Ils n'ont toujours pas relâché les prisonniers, Thatcher ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire, mais Elle et les autres habitants de Belfast continuent de manifester chaque semaine.

Ronald soupira les paupières baissées. Il n'en disait rien mais ce qu'il se passait à Belfast ne le rassurait pas. Il aurait aimé voir sa famille mais le contexte l'en empêchait alors il attendait que les tensions s'apaisent.

…

A quelques pas de la mercerie, dans une ruelle sombre et délabrée, le jeune Malfoy, un jeune homme apparemment blond (mais c'était difficile à définir puisqu'il avait en fait le crâne rasé), portant des docs Martens noir et une chemise trop grande blanche, écrivait d'un air déterminé sur les murs de la ruelle. On pouvait lire un « England's Power » entouré d'une couronne. Il achevait le tracé de la couronne lorsqu'il aperçut comme chaque soir, sa jeune voisine qui rentrait du lycée.

Tous les après-midi aux alentours de 17 heures, elle passait dans cette ruelle pour rentrer chez elle. Elle portait toujours un uniforme du lycée français Wix School. Elle marchait en serrant fort ses livres contre sa poitrine et elle avançait à vitesse éclaire, semblant fuir la ruelle le plus vite possible.

A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, et ce depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, Draco Malfoy avait l'impression de connaitre cette fille, mais il était incapable de savoir d'où. Et chaque jour lorsqu'elle quittait son champ de vision après avoir lancé un regard empli d'une pointe de mépris à l'égard du blond, il restait dix minutes durant à réfléchir pour tenter de savoir où est-ce que diable il avait bien pu la voir ? Il reconnaissait ces yeux noisette et ces boucles indisciplinés qui ne voulaient pas se plier à la rigueur de son chignon strict… Il devenait fou, il en était sûr ! Il ne pouvait pas la connaitre ! D'autant plus que cette fille semblait être une acharnée des études (déjà parce que pour entrer à Wix School, il faut avoir un certain niveau, et parce que Draco le constatait de par son attitude nerveuse et minutieuse). Enfin bref ! le fait était qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas du même monde puisque Draco venait de la rue. Fils d'ouvrier, tête brûlée, écorché vif, il n'avait jamais été très passionné par l'école et avait arrêté celle-ci à l'âge de 16 ans pour enchaîner les petits jobs mal payés. Il avait radicalement changé quand sa mère fut renvoyée de l'usine ainsi que trois millions d'autres anglais. Il s'était tourné vers ce que l'on pouvait appeler une vie de Skinhead.

…

A deux pâtés de maison, Hermione, qui avait défait son chignon impeccable avant de se masser la tête abondamment, était arrivé chez elle. Enfin, dans le minuscule appartement qu'elle partageait avec son ami d'enfance. Elle avait eu bien du mal à ouvrir la porte vu l'état de la serrure qui devait avoir connu les deux guerres mondiales, les diligences, l'esclavage et l'invention du feu tant elle était vieille et usée. Toutefois, elle y était arrivée et avait posé en fracas ses livres sur la commode de l'entrée.

\- Harry ! cria-t-elle en s'affalant sur le bon vieux clic-clac.

\- Enfin rentrée ! ça va, pas trop dur ta journée ? demanda se dernier en lui apportant une bière et un décapsuleur.

\- M'en parle pas ! j'ai dû rendre une dissert' de quatre heures sur l'industrialisation. Geignit-t-elle en ouvrant sa boisson.

\- Pauvre petite !

\- C'était ironique Potter ? demanda la bouclée.

\- Ça se pourrait ! lâcha le jeune homme en prenant place à côté d'elle, les jambes posées négligemment sur la table basse.

Hermione donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Va te faire voir ! Et par pitié arrête de mettre tes pieds sur cette foutu table !

\- Déstresse !

\- Et toi ? demanda l'étudiante, ta journée ?

\- Orf bah.. tu sais, comme d'hab ! j'ai bossé au bar toute la matinée, j'suis passé à la mercerie entre midi et deux et… Quoi ? pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? s'interrompit le jeune brun aux yeux verts face au regard désespéré de son amie.

\- Harry… Tu m'explique pourquoi tu passes tous les jours à la mercerie alors qu'on n'as absolument aucun vêtement à faire reprendre ? Ni de tissu à acheter ?

\- Oh… bah, c'est.. Mon pantalon ! tu sais le bleu, il lui manque un bouton, j'devais en racheter un.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que lui racontait Harry.

\- C'est marrant, depuis le début de la semaine, t'as des vêtements qui craquent tous les jours ! tu m'prendrais pas légèrement pour une conne ?

\- Non Hermione, je…

\- Moi ce que je crois, c'est que c'est surtout l'Irlandaise qui tiens la boutique depuis que la proprio s'est absentée qui t'intéresse ! le coupa-t-elle

\- Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi enfin pour qui tu me prends !

\- Un type qui passe ses journée seul, qui aime les rousses, et qui a apparemment plus de goût que je ne le croyais puisqu'elle est très belle !

Harry rougit à vue d'œil ce qui eut le don de faire rire sa meilleure amie.

\- Bon c'est bon, c'est finis l'interrogatoire ? j'occupe mes journées comme je veux non ? se vexa le brun ?

La jeune femme aux yeux noisette se mit à rire dans sa barbe.

\- Oui, oui… après tout ça ne me regarde pas… répondit-elle en faisant mine de feuilleter un recueil de poèmes français, Elle s'appelle Ginny si ça t'intéresse.

Immédiatement, presque instinctivement, Harry releva la tête en direction de son acolyte.

\- Comment tu le sais ?!

\- Je suis passé mercredi parce que je voulais leur acheter une jupe qu'ils vendent dans l'espace friperie, tu sais la noir avec les motifs blancs qui…

\- Bon Hermione accouche ! on n'est pas là pour parler chiffons !

\- Ah oui pardon… Et bien c'est elle qui m'a encaissé ! et j'ai entendu un gars d'environ son âge, une tête toute rousse comme elle, l'appeler. Probablement son frère.

Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de retenir ces cinq lettres G.I.N.N.Y. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ! Il n'avait jamais été un grand romantique ! Son temps libre, il le passait à assouvir sa curiosité exacerbée et à sortir avec les quelques connaissances qu'il avait dans Brixton… mais surement pas à jouer les cœurs tendre ! Surtout qu'il ne la connaissait pas cette fille ! Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie.

…

La nuit était tombée sur les foyers de Brixton, et les étoiles commençaient à parsemer le ciel. En cette nuit d'Avril 81, Luna avait décidé de sortir prendre l'air. La blonde platine avait toujours été une angoissée de nature. Déjà à l'école primaire, alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, elle ne supportait pas la présence de ses autres camarades. Elle était oppressée quand elle les sentait la regarder de travers comme si elle n'était qu'une bête de foire. En ce temps-là, peu sure d'elle et caché derrière son immense crinière blonde, elle était souvent prise de violente crises d'angoisses qui poussèrent ses parents à la retirer du système scolaire.

De nombreuse rumeurs circulaient à son sujet dans l'école et dans le quartier : certains disaient qu'on ne l'avait plus revu sortir de chez elle depuis sa déscolarisation, d'autres allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'elle était devenu folle.

Désormais âgée de 17 ans, elle était devenu plus féminine, avait désépaissis cette masse interminable de cheveux blonds et s'était calmé. Cependant elle demeurait quelqu'un de stressé, et ce soir-là, Luna avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Elle marchait sans savoir où elle allait, elle ne regardait ni les panneaux ni les indications, elle s'en foutait.

Elle était trop occuper à regarder les étoiles au-dessus d'elle quand soudain, un elle vit une meute de gens se ruer non loin d'elle. Un coup de feu se fit entendre et une pluie de cocktails Molotov se mit à déchirer les étoiles, servant de nuit d'étoile filante aux passants de Brixton. Elle eut à peine le temps de regarder autour d'elle pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une émeute. Cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça : Les relations devenaient de plus en plus tendues entre la jeunesse de Brixton et la police, ajoutant à cela les trois millions d'Anglais jetés par Thatcher dans les bras du chômage, la xénophobie grandissante et la misère de la classe ouvrière du quartier… elle songea qu'il fallait s'y attendre.

Soudain, elle sentit sa poitrine se soulever dans un accès de colère dont elle eut du mal à identifier la provenance. Elle sentit ses poings se serrer et ses jambes se diriger d'elles même vers la meute. Elle saisit un cocktail Molotov qui semblait tout juste bon à être jeté et elle le lança de toutes ses forces en visant la police armée de matraques et de gilets pare-balle. Elle fut embarquée par une vague de manifestant, ne touchant plus le sol et ne voyant plus rien autour d'elle ! Elle avait l'impression qu'on allait la piétiner lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras pour la tirer hors de la foule.

Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'elle manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer en voyant le visage de celui qui venait de la tirer d'affaire…

\- Malfoy ?!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUX

Le jeune homme traina la blonde par le bras dans un coin encore plus isolé et à l'abri des regards. Elle était dans l'incompréhension totale ! Malfoy et elle avaient grandi ensemble, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur ni pour autant détesté, il se contentait de la traiter comme une bonne poire un peu cinglée mais c'était tout ! Leurs parents étaient très amis, leurs pères se voyaient souvent et de ce fait, elle passait beaucoup de temps chez le garçon.

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux

\- - Je passais. Disons que… j'connais des gens ici. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ici ? Tu t'es vu Luna ?! tu dois faire quatre kilo à tout casser, t'aurait pu te retrouver au milieu d'une baston, et te faire massacrer ! rétorqua le blond platine.

\- - Mais je ne savais pas, moi, qu'il y aurait une émeute ! Draco… Mon petit Draco… tu me connais ! Crois-tu franchement que j'aurais trainé ma petite carcasse dans ce havre de violence ?

\- - J'en sais rien. En tout cas, j'attends toujours les remerciements parce que tu sais très bien que sauver la vie des gens j'le fait pas d'ordinaire !

\- - Allons Draco ! Ne soit pas si avare de louanges ! Répondit Luna d'une petite voix pour le moins sarcastique.

Malfoy la connaissait. Il savait qu'elle avait compris. Comprit qu'il attendait quelque chose d'elle, comprit qu'elle allait devoir sagement attendre qu'il daigne lui dire de quoi il s'agissait ! En effet, elle attendait. Patiemment, sagement, calmement, sans jamais entrer dans le jeu de Malfoy, sans jamais lui montrer une once de mépris ni de colère, parce qu'il serait bien trop content.

\- - Je commence à te connaitre Draco… commença-t-elle en observant les murs délabrés de la ruelle sombre, Je sais que quelque chose te trotte dans l'encéphale. Comme tu le dis, tu ne sauves pas les gens pour rien. Tu attends donc une contrepartie de ma part j'imagine ?

\- - Quelle perspicacité. Rétorque le jeune homme.

\- - De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- - Bon, faisons simple. Une lettre est arrivé chez moi, enfin.. chez mon père, par erreur. Heureusement je l'ai ouverte avant que mon père tombe dessus. J'connais pas la personne à qui est adressée cette lettre seulement dans la lettre, il est indiqué qu'il lui faut une réponse avant mercredi, et mercredi c'est dans quatre jours. Tout ça signifie donc que j'suis sensé ramener cette lettre à son propriétaire demain, mais demain, j'ai autre chose à faire. Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire pour moi ? déballa Malfoy en tentant de bien se faire comprendre par la blonde.

\- - Hmm… Ou se trouve le propriétaire ? fit Luna nullement impressionnée par cette longue tirade assez complexe.

\- - L'adresse est écrite derrière l'enveloppe, c'est à une rue d'ici, même pas ! Tu donneras cette lettre à…

Il tourna la lettre pour lire le nom du destinataire.

\- - A Hermione Granger.

\- - Connais pas. Dit Luna, mais bon, avec l'adresse ça devrait être faisable.

\- - Merci Luna.

Un sourire satisfait et rayonnant éclaira soudain le visage angélique de la jeune femme, ce qui parut très louche à Draco qui s'attendait à une des fameuses réflexions loufoques de Luna.

\- - Ouh ! mais serait-ce un remerciement de la part du grand Draco Malfoy auquel je viens d'avoir droit ? C'est fabuleux. Je savais qu'en ton fort intérieur, tu étais capable d'être… comme dire ça… courtois ? Oui voilà, c'est ça, courtois !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Luna avait ce dont d'être sarcastique tout en étant bienveillante.

\- - J'dois y aller ! Si on se recroise pas, à jamais ! dit-il.

Puis il fit volteface et s'éloigna, semblant s'engouffrer dans les bas-fonds de la ville.

…

Le lendemain matin, à la mercerie, Ginny avait décidé de briser le silence entre elle et ce jeune homme qui venait tous les jours. A chaque fois qu'il venait, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais il se contentait de rester là à l'observer sans jamais trouver le courage de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que « merci » lorsqu'elle lui rendait sa monnaie.

\- - Tu comptes racheter les lieux ? demanda la rousse, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- - Hein ? quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il, perplexe.

Elle rit légèrement.

\- - Je sais pas, tu viens tous les jours, on dirait que tu fais du repérage. Dit-elle

\- - Euh, je… Non je…

\- - Dis-moi, t'es pas très bavard toi ? dit-elle en souriant.

Il observait son sourire espiègle qui atteignait ces petits yeux bleus claire. Hermione avait raison, elle était très jolie, cependant elle se trompait : il ne venait pas pour la contempler, mais il venait simplement parce qu'il avait la forte impression d'avoir déjà croisé les Weasley quelque part. Il en était sûr. Il était toutefois, incapable de se remémorer l'origine de cette réminiscence. Il comprit alors pourquoi cette Ginny l'obsédait tant ! Il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle ne lui était pas inconnue.

\- - Je... enfin… Tu vas surement croire à un vieux plan drague foireux mais pourtant la question que je vais te poser est très sérieuse.

\- - J't'écoutes.

\- - On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? lança harry peu sur de lui.

\- - Non, je n'crois pas non ! Lança une voix masculine derrière lui.

Le brun se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Ron. Celui-ci le dévisageait fermement et semblait ne pas apprécier sa présence.

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à ma sœur ? demanda le rouquin

\- - Rien je…

\- - Ron, c'est bon là ! Il m'a rien dit de déplacé ! s'énerva Ginny

\- - Ce type vient tous les jours te regarder, te donner ses pantalons sans dire le moindre mot et là il te sort le plan drague le plus lourd de l'histoire du plan drague et toi, tu réussis encore à penser qu'il est bienveillant ! répondit Ron.

\- - je le suis ! se défendit Harry.

\- - Ecoute, j'compte pas être méchant avec toi, déjà parce que j'suis épais comme un moineau, de deux parce que j'ai jamais su me battre, même pas contre un pushing-ball, et ensuite parce que tu me fait bien pitié, alors je te conseil de rentrer chez toi maintenant. Expliqua Ron d'une vois sèche.

Harry soupira puis fit demi-tour pour repartir chez lui. Il avança de quelques pas quand il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à Ginny, essoufflée d'avoir couru jusqu'à lui.

\- - J'suis désolé, mon frère est… comment dire… assez protecteur et à tendance à en faire trop.

\- - C'est pas grave… répondit le brun

\- - Tiens. Dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de papier, c'est mon numéro. Appelle-moi si tu veux allez boire un verre, je pourrais répondre à tes question plus sereinement parce que tu m'as eu l'air bien intrigué et bien tourmenté durant cette semaine !

\- - Merci… J'y penserais. Fit-il en prenant le papier.

Il lui sourit puis elle repartie en direction de la mercerie. Lui reprit son chemin initial, celui de son appartement. Sur la route, une pluie violente s'abattit sur Brixton, peut-être même sur tout Londres. Le vent frappait contre les murs, hurlait entre les branches des rares arbres du quartier. Les parapluies des passants se retournaient, leurs baleines se cassaient, ils semblaient tous prêt à s'envoler à n'importe quel moment, accrochés à leurs parapluies. Quand Harry arriva enfin dans son appartement, il avait les cheveux trempés et tout ébouriffés, le t-shirt dégoulinant d'eau de pluie, et il constata d'ailleurs qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Il se souvint qu'elle assistait à une conférence sur le sexisme dans le monde politique. Hermione était une férue de politique, elle en connaissait tous les fondements, elle avait étudié toutes les causes dans lesquelles avait été impliqué l'Angleterre, elle connaissait les principaux mouvements activistes, elle avait lu Marx, Jaurès, elle avait même lu les discours de Thatcher, contre son gré bien sûr. Elle passait sa vie à dire que l'on pouvait combattre la dame de fer sans violence, qu'il y avait des guerres intellectuelles à mener, mais Harry n'y croyait pas beaucoup. Il savait que tôt ou tard, la haine accumulé dans les quartiers ouvriers referait surface. Et il avait eu raison. Les émeutes de Brixton de la veille avait fait parler à la radio et aux informations, et il n'avait pas été plus étonné que ça. Il venait à peine de se poser sur le clic-clac poussiéreux, et n'avait même pas eu le temps de se sécher qu'on sonna à sa porte.

Harry sursauta, et se fit rire intérieurement. Il n'attendait personne et se demandait qui pouvait bien venir à lui à cet instant. Probablement de la visite pour Hermione, qui semblait avoir une vie sociale bien plus remplie que la sienne ! Il se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille blonde platine, qui devait avoir l'âge d'Hermione, des yeux bleus limpide et un air assuré digne d'une personne qui savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- - Tu dois être une amie d'Hermione, je suppose ? lança le jeune homme.

Elle luit tendit un sourire amusé.

\- - Pas vraiment non. Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle

Décidément, cette assurance profonde intriguait Harry. Il se décala pour la laisser passer, malgré tout. Elle s'assit sur le vieux fauteuil alors qu'Harry reprit sa place sur le clic-clac qui fit un bruit monstrueux lorsque le jeune homme se laissa tomber dessus.

\- - Un ami à moi, qui habite non loin d'ici, a reçu par erreur une lettre destinée à une certaine …

Elle sortit la lettre de sa poche et la déplia avec soin pour lire le nom dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

\- - Hermione Granger. Il n'était pas libre aujourd'hui et j'ai été chargée de la lui ramener. L'adresse indique qu'elle vit ici…

Harry saisi la lettre, sans dire un mot, n'osa pas l'ouvrir.

\- - Effectivement, elle vit ici.

\- - Oh je vois, vous devez être son…

\- - Non. La coupa Harry, Je suis simplement son ami d'enfance et colocataire. Et j'ai 19 ans, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer.

La jeune femme eut une étincelle minuscule dans le regard qui ressemblait à du soulagement. Elle avait pris le temps d'examiner Harry, ses cheveux en bataille sur sa tête, ses yeux vert claire qui égayaient son visage enfantin. Il lui disait quelque chose. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle dirigea comme par instinct son regard sur le front du jeune homme, recouvert par quelques mèches de ses cheveux couleur jais.

\- - Merci de la ramener, je lui donnerais. Dit-il.

\- - Oh… de rien ! J'n'ai fait que rendre service à un ami ! répliqua-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes tournèrent simultanément leurs regards vers la fenêtre. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de s'abattre sur Brixton, elle frappait même plus violement que quelques minutes auparavant. Luna frissonnait à l'idée de rentrer à pied sous cette flotte !

\- - J'pense que ça serais pas très galant de te mettre dehors maintenant par ce temps. Déclara Harry.

\- - Effectivement, d'autant que je n'ai pas de parapluie.

\- - Tu peux rester un instant le temps que la pluie se calme si tu veux.

\- - C'est gentil. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva pour retirer son manteau. Elle portait un chemisier blanc, simple, mais qui épousait ses formes en relief de son corps fin. Le regard d'Harry se dirigea instantanément vers se chemisier blanc, et ce qu'il pouvait cacher. Il se maudit intérieurement et entendit dans sa tête la voix d'Hermione lui rabâcher « Ca fait bien trop longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de relations Harry ». Jamais cette phrase n'avait pris autant de sens auparavant. C'était d'ailleurs, à peine s'il l'écoutait. Mais là, il comprit ce qu'Hermione avait voulu dire.

Luna se rassis sur le fauteuil et jeta un regard furtif au journal posé sur la table. La une indiquait « L'Angleterre atteint les trois millions de chômeurs. Le gouvernement Thatcher ne semble pas prêt à battre de l'aile. ».

\- - Tu suis l'actualité des lubies thatchériennes alors… lança la jeune femme, rompant le silence, et sortant Harry de ses pensées.

\- - Y faut bien, si on veut savoir à quoi s'attendre… Mais avec une taré pareil, c'est difficile de prévoir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'avenir.

\- - T'as entendu parler de Belfast ? demanda la blonde soudainement.

\- - Difficile de ne pas avoir entendu parler de Belfast. J'ai une partie de ma famille là-bas.

Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre, la pluie ne s'était pas calmée.

\- - Un irlandais alors ?

\- - Ma mère. Répondit-il. Et toi ? Pure anglaise ?

\- - Non, père anglais, mère polonaise.

Il alluma une cigarette pour en tirer une latte, laissant s'échapper la faible fumée.

\- - C'est pour ça alors.

Luna le regarda intrigué.

\- - Pour ça que quoi ? demanda la platine.

\- - Bah… Les cheveux blonds les yeux bleus… Tout ça !

Elle ris rapidement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- - Oui, c'est ça.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre en tendant la main vers le brun :

\- - J'm'appelle Luna… Luna Lovegood.

\- - Harry Potter. Répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Etrangement, il garda la main de Luna prisonnière pendant de longues seconde avant de réaliser que la situation devenait étrange. Il retira sa main en sursaut quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Hermione entra d'un pas assuré après avoir comme toujours posé ses livres sur la commode.

\- - J'en peux plus ! cette conférence m'a assommé, j'vais prendre une douche et j'vais aller faire une sieste ! Dis, tu sais pas s'il reste des pâtes au frigo, à moins que je… Bonjour. Se coupa Hermione en découvrant qu'Harry n'était pas seul.

Luna se leva pour faire face à Hermione.

\- - Bonjour, Luna Lovegood. Déclara-t-elle en tendant la main à la brune.

\- - Enchantée… Et bien Harry, je ne savais pas que nous avions pour coutûme de nous cacher nos relations…

\- - Oh non ! il y a méprise ! je ne suis pas avec lui ! pour être franche, je l'ai rencontré il y a environ un quart d'heure. Expliqa Luna, Je suis ici pour te donner quelque chose. Tu es bien Hermione Granger ? demanda la jeune blonde.

\- - Oui en effet… Répondit Hermione, étonné et sur ses gardes.

Luna lui tendit la lettre.

\- - Un ami à moi a reçu cette lettre par erreur, il l'a ouverte dans sa curiosité exacerbée et m'as demandé de te la ramener car il y a, semble-t-il, un délai de réponse.

\- - Merci…

Hermione saisi la lettre et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes a vitesse éclair. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Quand elle eut terminé de lire la lettre, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? demanda Harry inquiet de la mine qu'affichait son amie.

\- - Je… rien. Hum.. Luna, c'est ça ?

\- - Oui. Répondit la blonde

\- - Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner l'adresse de celui qui a reçu cette lettre par erreur ? demanda Granger

\- - Oui… Pourquoi ?

\- - Je vais avoir besoin de le contacter…

Luna et Harry se regardèrent, plongés dans l'incompréhension. Hermione, elle, se dit qu'elle devait s'y attendre, les vieux démons finissent toujours par nous rattraper, et elle devait se douter qu'avec des antécédents si récents, elle serait forcément obliger d'y faire à nouveau face…

 _ **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, on en apprend un peu plus sur les relations entre les personnages, même si dans le prochain chapitre, d'autre rebondissement viendront distordre le cours de l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera d'ailleurs probablement plus long que les deux premiers puisqu'il développera un peu plus l'histoire de Draco, et d'autre événements mais je ne m'auto-spoilerais pas!**_

 _ **Une review fait toujours plaisir, donc si elle est constructive, vous êtes les bienvenus ! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaa ! :D

Bon, avant toute chose je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, ça motive énormément et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans ce chapitre !

 _ **AVERTISSEMENTS :**_ _ **Dans ce chapitre, certains propos violents et racistes peuvent choquer. Je rappelle que les propos racistes sont tenus par Malfoy qui est jusqu'alors un personnage extrêmement raciste. J'espère que vous arriverez à prendre le recul nécessaire pour comprendre qu'ici, c'est un personnage qui s'exprime et non moi ! Loin de là ! Vous ne direz pas que vous n'étiez pas prévenus.**_

 _Ma très chère Hermione,_

 _En lisant cette lettre, tu dois probablement te dire « mais qui peut bien m'écrire si ce n'est mes parents ou encore une grande école de science politique pour m'annoncer qu'ils acceptent ma candidature ? » et maintenant que tu as lu cette phrase, tu te dis « mais qui est cette personne qui connais tant de détails sur ma vie ? ». Et bien Hermione, tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Granger. Je t'aurais envoyé cette lettre il y a un an, tu m'aurais immédiatement reconnu. Seulement tu semble oublier un peu trop d'où tu viens, et tu ne t'es pas non plus gêné pour te faire la malle avec mon fric. Mais tu sais Hermione, ta nouvelle vie, ton premier loyer, tes premiers cours particuliers à Wix School, c'est avec mes 10 000 livre que tu les as payé. Tu n'aimerais pas que tous tes petits camarades aprennent ton passé aussi sale que les rues de ce pauvre quartier ma belle, non ? Alors rendez-vous à la mercerie Weasley demain à 18 heures pétantes. Avec mon fric. Si tu ne te pointe pas, sache que je sais où tu habites et avec qui, et je n'aime pas qu'on me pose un lapin ma jolie, alors pointe toi._

 _PS : Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, et dans mes souvenirs tu étais déjà la plus belle pute du royaume unis._

Hermione n'avait cessé de relire la lettre. Oh que oui elle savait de qui il s'agissait et elle avait longuement hésité avant de prendre sa décision… Mais elle devait y aller. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ses amis en danger. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'on découvre son secret, ce secret qu'elle s'était efforcé de garder pour elle jusqu'à en oublier l'origine.

Il était vingt heures trente en ce onze avril 1981. Draco avait participé toute l'après-midi à une beuverie géante organisé par d'autres skins dans un local abandonné sous les immeubles. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas pu transmettre la lettre lui-même. Cependant, il se rappelait son contenu, il se rappelait ce qu'il y avait lu, et ça ne quittait plus sa tête. Il venait d'arriver dans un hangar à priori abandonné. Ici, se trouvaient Crabbe, goyle, pansy, et théodore. Ils étaient assis sur des vieux matelas troués entreposés un peu partout et se faisait tourner un joint. Des bières trainaient autour d'eux, épares et abandonnées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais Draco ! la beuverie s'est terminée il y a une heure ! déclara Goyle.

\- J'ai voulu prendre un peu l'air. Répondit le jeune homme mystérieux.

\- On voulait qu'tu vienne plus tôt, blaise était là ! il nous à fait marré, il nous racontait comment il avait réussis à choper le numéro d'une hotesse de l'air pendant son voyage à…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ?!

\- Calme toi Draco… il est pas comme les autres n… commença Pansy

\- J'en ai rien a foutre.

Le blond se plaça au centre de la pièce, là où tous pouvaient le voir et se tourna en direction de Pansy.

\- On est où ici, Pansy ? demanda-t-il

\- En… en Angleterre…

\- Exact. Et combien y a-t-il de chômeurs en Angleterre ?

\- Je dirais… commença la brune.

\- Trois million. Il y a trois millions de putains de chômeurs dans ce pays ! Trois millions anglais qui n'ont pas les moyens de faire bouffer leurs mômes, et pourquoi ? Parce que ces enfoirés de nègres, de pakis, et d'irlandais, viennent piquer le boulot des anglais. Est-ce que la famille de Blaise est au chômage ?

\- N…non… bégaya Pansy

\- Non ! et pourquoi ?! Parce que Thatcher donne du boulot à la famille de Blaise! tu ne verras jamais un de ces salauds de métèques au chômage parce que Thatcher est une suceuse d'envahisseur ! Et rappelle-moi Pansy, qui est-ce que Thatcher envoie se faire tuer en Argentine ?

\- Les.. Les anglais ?

\- Exactement ! Alors si ça vous éclate de faire du lèche-paki, ou de vous laisser enculer jusqu'à la moelle osseuse par les colons, allez-y mais sans moi ! l'Angleterre vaut mieux que ça, parce que l'Angleterre est un pays de battant, et la noblesse Anglaise n'as pas d'égale !

A ces mots, il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui, remonté jusqu'à l'os. Dans sa main droite, un couteau suisse. Son couteau suisse. Son père le lui avait donné lors de ses dix ans. Il lui avait appris à le lancer, à s'en servir à bon escient en cas d'éventuel attaque. Parfois, les amis de Draco ne le reconnaissaient plus. Ils étaient des Skinheads eux aussi, mais eux, c'était plus une question de style vestimentaire et de patriotisme plus que de racisme. En réalité, tout cela n'était que le fruit d'une jeunesse perdue, jeté dans les bras de la rue, des pavés, des cocktails Molotov, des immeubles sales et de la misère. Malfoy marchait à vive allure. Pour aller où ? Pour fuir quoi ? La colère qu'il tâchait d'enfouir au plus profond de lui le rattrapait. Le gamin enragé qui était au fond de son cerveau hurlait de douleur et de haine mais Draco était un Malfoy fidèle à lui-même : Froid et impassible. Le silence. Voilà dans quoi il s'enlisait, dans le silence. Un silence qui lui tordait les intestins, qui lui rongeait les neurones mais un silence qu'il n'avait pas la force de briser. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, tout ça sortirait. Exténué, il rentra chez lui, en prenant soins de ranger son couteau dans la poche avant de son sac à dos. Son père lisait le journal, assis sur le canapé ancien qui ornait le minuscule salon-cuisine de leur appartement.

\- Ta mère a appelé Draco, elle voulait savoir quand est-ce que tu lui rendras visite. Lâche le père impassible, sans lever les yeux de son journal.

\- La voir où ? Et quand ? Et pour faire quoi, surtout ? Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre d'aller voir la courtisane de Brixton !

\- Soudain, Lucius Malfoy releva ses yeux de son journal pour les planter dans ceux de son fils. Seules les prunelles du père avaient bougé. Le reste de son corps, de sa tête à ses pieds, étaient restés de marbre, gravés dans la même position. Ce simple regard avait gelé Draco sur place. Il restait là, figé, à attendre la sentence.

\- Comment tu l'as appelé là ? demanda Lucius d'une voix ferme mais basse.

\- Rien c'est bon, j'vais me coucher à demain.

Il passa devant son père qui se leva d'un bond et le retint par le bras en serrant fermement celui-là.

\- Écoute-moi bien, c'est ta mère, compris ? plus jamais de ta vie tu t'avise de l'appeler comme ça.

\- Ah tu la défends maintenant ?! j'te rappelle qu'elle t'a quitté Papa ! j'te rappelle aussi que t'as beau la défendre devant moi pour prétendre à un pseudo rôle de père, mais si tu crois que j't'entends pas la traiter de pute quand tu te saoule avec tes amis, tu te trompes ! arrête de me prendre pour un con, et joue surtout pas l'hypocrite avec moi ! C'est ce qu'elle est ! une pute !

Aussitôt le mot maudit sortit, Draco reçu une gifle violence qui lui marqua la joue d'une rougeur abondante. Il fixa son père, l'œil mauvais. Un combat de haine silencieuse opposait le père et le fils et c'est Lucius qui brisa ce silence.

\- Casses-toi, monte dans ta chambre avant que j'te fasse l'autre joue avec mon poing.

Draco le méprisa une dernière fois du regard avant de monter dans sa minuscule chambre. Il s'allongea sur le dos, sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit. Il l'avait dit, et il avait honte. Honte de l'avoir traité de pute. Sa mère et lui n'avait que très peu d'écart puisqu'elle l'avait eu à seize ans. Son père en avait dix-huit. Ils étaient amoureux comme jamais, cherchant la liberté et la fuite de leurs familles respectives qui les rejetaient. Ils avaient décidé de garder Draco mais quand celui-ci était âgé de huit ans, la mère décida de mettre fin à sa relation avec Lucius, excédé du penchant pour l'alcool de ce dernier. Désormais, Malfoy avait dix-huit ans et sa mère trente-quatre. Cela faisait un an que cette dernière se prostituait, depuis son renvoi de l'usine, ne voyant son fils qu'une fois tous les quinze jours. Jamais Malfoy ne s'était abaissé à insulter sa mère ni même à la salir, et pourtant, dieu sais que tout se sait dans un quartier et que des réflexions sur sa mère, Malfoy en avait entendu de toutes sortes.

Au début il se battait au moindre mot sur sa mère, puis la haine ayant laissé place à une profonde tristesse, il ne les relevait plus, ne disait plus rien, gardant pour lui le moindre de ses maux. Il travaillait quand il pouvait pour aider sa mère, mais trouver un emploi était impossible en ce temps-là et il devait se contenter de rendre des services au black on de vendre de l'herbe, tentant de ne pas sombrer dans de gros trafic, toujours en acceptant de rendre des services à droite à gauche sans jamais prendre trop de contact avec le milieu. Lui se chargeait en règle générale des soir-là, c'est perdu dans ces pensées, songeant à la lettre sur laquelle il était tombé par hasard cette après-midi, que Malfoy réussit, par miracle, à trouver le sommeil.

...

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était levé aux alentours de dix heures. En effet, la veille, Il avait appelé Ginny pour la voir. Il avait besoin de savoir d'où est-ce qu'il la connaissait. Cette dernière c'était empressé de lui donner rendez-vous dans un bar écossait à l'angle de la rue. Harry arriva manifestement en retard de dix minutes mais Ginny ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

\- Désolé, j'ai du retard ! dit Harry en saluant Ginny qui était déjà assis au comptoir.

\- C'est rien, dix minutes c'est pas le bout du monde !

\- Oui…

\- Alors ? j't'écoute ? tu voulais me voir pour parler que quelque chose en particulier ? enchaîna la rouquine, un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres.

\- Oui… En fait, j'ai l'impression de te connaitre. La première fois que je t'ai vu à la mercerie, j'ai vraiment eu la sensation de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

\- Ah d'accord… Et bien… j'essaye de réfléchir mais, non ! tu ne me dis rien du tout désolé…

Harry afficha une moue de frustration.

\- D'où est-ce que tu viens ? demanda le brun

\- Je vis au dessus de la mercerie mais… une partie de ma famille vis à…

\- Belfast. La coupa-t-il.

Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Comment as-tu…

\- La tignasse rousse, le côté « famille modeste et qui n'en fait pas trop pour rester discret dans le quartier » je le connais. Vous ne pouvez être qu'Irlandais du nord. Je le suis moi-même à moitié. Avoua-t-il.

\- De Belfast aussi ? demanda la jeune irlandaise.

\- Oui.

\- C'est peut-être là qu'on s'est croisé alors ! proposa-t-elle

\- Impossible je n'y ai jamais vécu…

Ginny plongea dans une profonde réflexion pendant qu'Harry commandait deux bières.

\- Tu n'y es jamais allé en vacances ? voir ta famille ?

\- Si, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu là-bas ! je m'en serais souvenu…

Elle afficha une moue déçue et ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à décortiquer toutes les possibilités de leur rencontre passée mais rien ne leur revint en mémoire. C'est alors un peu frustré qu'Harry rentra après avoir salué Ginny qui, elle, était retourné à la mercerie. En arrivant face à l'entrée du commerce, au bout de la rue, elle fut troublée par un jeune homme à la silhouette mince, le crâne rasé parsemés, malgré tout, de minuscules cheveux blonds platine, des yeux bleu glacés qui la fixaient avec une certaine forme de mépris.

\- tu peux entrer, les articles sont à l'intérieur. Dit-elle

\- C'est pas pour ça que j'viens… répliqua Draco d'une voix posée mais sèche.

Elle arqua un sourcil intriguée.

\- tu dois fermer la mercerie maintenant et jusqu'à demain matin, compris ?

\- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment là… La mercerie ferme à 21 heures, il n'est que 17 heures j'ai d'autre clients qui m'attendent moi, si c'est pour me faire perdre mon temps, mon gars, tu peux aller le faire chez le traiteur thailandais en face.

\- Bon t'as finis ? J'te dis qu'il faut que tu fermes ! Où sinon, fais-moi confiance t'auras de sérieux problèmes.

\- Mais c'est quoi ces conneries encore ? je ne vais pas mettre mes clients à la porte sous prétexte qu'un type que je ne connais absolument pas prétend prédire l'avenir non mais tu débloques !

\- Tu sais quoi ? t'as raison, reste donc dans ta merde ! les Irlandais sont tous pareil ! vous crachez sur les anglais, et vous ne vous faites confiance qu'entre irlandais, j'sais même pas pourquoi t'aider !

Il allait partir mais il sentit le regard de Ginny le transpercer. Il releva son regard vers elle pour constater qu'elle aurait pu le tuer sur place en une seconde si ses yeux étaient des armes. Sans le savoir, en disant cela, Draco avait réveillé chez la jeune rousse, une profonde colère qu'elle avait gardé bien trop longtemps enfouis dans ses tripes….

 _ **Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! :D Une petite reviews constructive est toujours la bienvenue ! J'espère que ce chapitre plaira, il parle un peu plus de Malfoy, on en apprend sur son parcourt et sa personnalité. On ne parle pas de Luna dans ce chapitre mais elle revient dès le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Holaaaa ! :D Tout d'abord toujours et encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir ! Ensuite, voilà un chapitre assez complexe et riche en événements. On se rapproche là de se qui les lie tous ensemble… Je vous laisse découvrir, en espérant que çavous plaise !_**

 ** _PETITE PRECISION: Ce chapitre est très court mais crucial pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire et la compréhension de la suite. Le prochain sera bien plus long et plus développé! disons que celui-ci est un chapitre de transition qui décrit un tableau très rapide ou tout se passe à vitesse éclaire._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_** ** _J_**

CHAPITRE 4 :

Un silence tomba sur la rue. Pas ces silences agréables qui vous laissent une bribe de seconde pour méditer sur tout un tas de choses, non, ce genre de silence qui vous ronge. Ces silences, prémices de l'orage. Ginny, sans quitter le blond des yeux, explosa de haine.

\- Nous on crache sur les anglais ?! Mais qui est venu coloniser notre pays ?! qui a ramené l'armée britannique chez nous ?! devant nos mairies, devant nos usines, à la sorties des écoles de nos gamins ?! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des colons ! des gros colons qui terrorisez nos gamins, et qui foutez la pressions aux mères de familles ! Belfast meurt à cause de vous et de vos armées de tyrans ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a nous, en Irlande ?! Rien ! les postes aux gradés, les droits sociaux, tout ça c'est pour vous ! le magnifique empire britannique ! Mais j'vais te dire une bonne chose : non on ne vous fait pas confiance et on ne vous fera jamais confiance, et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de voir Thatcher sur la guillotine une bonne fois pour toute !

Malfoy l'observa, surpris. Ill était partagé entre un sentiment de compassion profonde et un sentiment de haine à son égard. Parce qu'au fond, elle avait raison, et il le savait. Mais en même temps, elle méprisait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus britannique en Malfoy.

\- Thatcher et l'Angleterre c'est deux choses différentes ! petite ignorante. Tu crois revendiquer la lutte de ton pays mais regarde toi ! ta famille n'as même pas eu les couilles de se battre au côté de L'IRA (Ndla : Irish Revolutionary Army), vous avez fuis ! c'est tout ce que je vois ! alors tes discourt patriotes, ils me font bien rire ! lâcha-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Elle avait envie de l'égorger.

\- J'vais bosser, vu que l'Angleterre a préféré donner du boulot aux étrangers plutôt que de payer votre incompétence.

Elle allait passer devant lui mais il saisit les poignets de la rousse et la plaqua contre le mur du bâtiment. Elle le fixait. Sa respiration devenait saccadée par l'angoisse, et par le regard gris flamboyant du jeune homme.

\- J'suis sympa, je suis venu te prévenir que tu risquais gros en laissant ta boutique ouverte, mais j'peux aussi devenir extrêmement méchant et beaucoup moins délicat si tu continu à jouer avec mes nerfs. Sale métèque.

Elle ne disait rien. Elle attendait qu'il ait décidé de la lâcher. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était de rentrer. Il finit par la lâcher, constatant qu'elle ne répondait pas, puis il fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. Quand il arriva devant la porte de son appartement, il constata avec surprise que la fille qu'il semblait connaitre attendait devant sa porte. Il s'avança quand elle tourna son regard vers lui.

\- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

\- Je crois que tu as reçu une lettre qui m'était destinée.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Alors c'était elle Hermione Granger ? Comment avait-il pu recevoir cette lettre ?

\- Ouais… Et Luna te l'as rendu.

\- Mais tu l'as lu… Et là ça devient plus problématique.

\- T'en fais pas pour ton petit secret, que j'ignore en partie d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Luna pense qu'il s'agit simplement d'une lettre lambda, je lui ai dit de te l'amener car il y avait un délai de réponse, voilà tout.

Hermione le scruta un instant.

\- Je suis juste venu te prévenir d'une chose : Si tu t'avise de raconter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, tu auras de sérieux ennuis, c'est une promesse.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Et bien qu'elle fût une jeune fille menue et pas très grande, la lettre semblait indiquer qu'elle avait côtoyé un milieu bien plus impressionnant. Malfoy n'avait pas prévu de déroger à la règle et il comptait garder le silence. Après tout il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. Cependant quelque chose ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son esprit. Il avait l'impression de devoir intervenir… Mais il n'en montra rien et Hermione quitta les lieux.

…

Luna avait passé son après-midi à songer à Harry : Où avait-elle bien pu le voir auparavant ? Et pourquoi avoir automatiquement regardé le front du jeune homme ? Elle avait cherché quelque chose, un signe qu'il s'agissait bien de quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle avait besoin de le revoir pour être sûr qu'elle se trompait, qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle quitta son appartement et, d'un pas déterminé, elle entama sa route jusque chez lui.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Etait-elle en train de devenir folle ? Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement d'Hermione et Harry, le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas a expliquer pourquoi, ni comment, elle savait juste qu'il l'obsédait. A tel point qu'elle était prête à aller le chercher chez lui pour trouver les réponses à ses questions.

…

De son côté, Harry avait repensé à la réaction de Ron dans la mercerie, et ça lui faisait quelque chose d'inexplicable. Il ne supportait pas de les reconnaitre sans que ce ne soit réciproque. Il avait voulu secouer Ron ce jour-là, mais les mots n'étaient pas sortis. Mais là… là il était déterminé à aller voir Ron à la mercerie pour lui parler ! Il devait sortir tout ça. Il prit donc la route en direction de la mercerie.

…

Hermione avait pris sa décision, elle devait aller au rendez-vous pour préserver son secret et la sécurité de ses proches. Elle avait inspiré un grand coup puis elle avait regardé sa montre : 19h20. Il valait mieux partir sur le champ pour avoir de l'avance. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait rien : pas de rançon, pas d'argent, pas de quoi faire tenir l'expéditeur.

…

Il était dix-neuf heure quarante dans la mercerie et jusqu'alors, la journée avait été plutôt calme pour Ginny et Ron (mis appart l'entrevue entre Draco et la rousse). Un client entra dans la mercerie. Il était grand, la peau mate et des yeux marrons foncés presque noir. Il semblait regarder un peu partout autour de lui, saisissant ce qui l'entourait pour l'observer de plus près.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda Ron au métis.

\- Non, merci, je regarde.

Ron n'insista pas et repris les comptes lorsqu'Harry entra en trombe dans la boutique.

\- Ron, il faut que j'vous parle, à toi et à ta sœur mais surtout à toi !

Tous se tournèrent vers celui-ci, étonnés. Ron fronça les sourcils et Harry fut pris d'une certaine angoisse. Avait-il bien fait d'entrer sans prévenir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi encore ? demanda le roux.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc, c'est important !

\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes histoires mec ! t'es cinglé ou quoi ? c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ! rétorqua Ron sur les nerfs.

Harry allait répondre mais Luna entra en trombe dans la boutique. En effet, en passant devant la mercerie pour se rendre chez lui, elle l'avait aperçu.

\- Harry ! lança-t-elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction de luna. Harry la regardait, surpris de la voir ici.

\- Il faut que tu me dise, est-ce que tu as déjà eu.. je sais pas moi ! disons… l'impression de m'avoir déjà vu quelque part ? demanda-t-elle en hâte.

\- Quoi ? mais…

\- Mais vous êtes tous complètement cinglés hein ! s'écria Ron.

\- Ron, tu vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange, et que Harry était sincère quand il avait l'impression de m'avoir déjà vu ! expliqua Ginny à son frère.

\- Tu sais quoi Ginny ? J'comprends rien à vos histoires, et j'en ai rien à faire ! On a du boulot.

Ginny allait soupirer lorsqu'Hermione rentra dans la pièce sous le regard de jubilation intense du métis.

\- Hermione ? demanda Harry étonné.

\- Harry ?! qu'est-ce que tu…

\- QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! s'exclame le métis en saisissant Hermione par le cou pour pointer une arme sur la tempe de la jeune brune. Tous poussèrent un cri de stupeur.

\- Lâches-moi ! s'écria-t-elle

\- Boucle-la toi ! le premier qui fait un geste j'lui repeins la face avec la cervelle explosé de notre cher Hermione.

Ginny avait du mal à respirer tant la peur lui rongeait les poumons. Ron, quant à lui, avait levé ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. .

\- Lâche-la ! s'écria Harry en avançant en direction du jeune garçon.

\- Toi tu bouges pas ! rétorqua-t-il en plaquant un peu plus l'arme sur la tempe d'Hermione qui suffoquait d'angoisse.

Plus personne ne bougeait. Tous attendaient une suite, un évènement qui bouleverserait cette situation. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur Hermione et le métisse.

\- Alors Hermione… as-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Non…

\- Pardon ? je n'entends pas ce que tu me dis ! enchaîna l'homme armé.

\- J'ai dit Non ! répéta-t-elle avec avec fermeté.

\- Je serais toi, dans la situation actuelle, je ne ferais pas la maligne, parce que j'vais t'exploser le crâne petite pute !

Pendant que cette scène surréaliste se déroulait à l'intérieur de la mercerie, Draco avait réussis à ouvrir la fenêtre de derrière sans faire de bruit.

Hermione entendit le « clic » du chargeur de l'arme de pointe vibrer contre sa tempe et elle sursauta en poussant un cri d'effroi. Ron serra sa sœur contre lui, Luna était toujours à côté d'Harry et tous attendaient, le souffle coupé.

Un deuxième « clic » de chargeur se fit entendre, le métisse sentit un métal froid contre sa nuque, il déglutit.

\- Tu vas rien exploser du tout Zabini. Lança Draco.

\- Malfoy… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Ce que je fous là, ça ne te regarde pas. Tu poses ton arme à terre ou c'est moi qui repeins les murs avec ta cervelle. Menaça le blond.

Blaise Zabini se baissa doucement, les bras écarté, l'arme dans une main, et lorsque son arme frôla le sol, il se releva en une demi seconde et tira à sa droite, pensant toucher Malfoy. Par réflexe, ce dernier lui tira une balle dans le crâne, laissant le corps de blaise tomber au sol. Tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait été touché par la balle… Ce n'était pas Malfoy, c'était Ginny…

Ron se mit à hurler devant le corps inerte de sa petite sœur. Tout s'était passé très vite, c'était comme si les événements s'étaient enchainé en une poignée de seconde. Malfoy écarquilla les yeux face au sang étalés autour de Ginny et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se précipita vers elle pendant qu'Harry s'assurait avec Luna qu'Hermione n'avait rien.

\- Putain ! S'écria Malfoy, Allez l'irlandaise c'est pas le moment de crever là ! Réveilles-toi… Allez putain réveilles toi !

Ginny, qui avait reçu la balle en plein ventre, resserra sa main autour de celle de son frère.

\- Putain Ginny… Murmura Ron les yeux imbibés de larmes, Restes avec moi là... Respire…

Luna allait appeler une ambulance mais soudain, tout se figea dans la mercerie. Les six jeunes présents dans la boutique s'immobilisèrent, le sang dégoulinant de la plaie de Ginny cessa, l'horloge au-dessus du comptoir également, comme si le temps avait décidé de se mettre en pause.

Mais quel phénomène avait pu figer la petite mercerie, quelle main invisible avait estimé la scène trop difficile à gérer pour la laisser se dérouler naturellement ?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oyez, oyez ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Comme promis (bien que mes chapitre soient en général, très courts) celui-ci est plus long et plus riche en découverte que le précédant. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par mes choix dans ce chapitre et he vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D_**

 ** _PS : Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews qui me touchent énormément, je préfère pour laisser lire en espérant que ce chapitre réponde aux question que vous vous posez sur l'avancée de l'histoire._**

 ** _PPS : Des bises!_**

CHAPITRE CINQ

Au milieu de cette immense pièce qui brillait de milles feux, éclairée par une multitude de lumières jaunes, trônait fièrement un énorme bureau en bois qui semblait très solide et très ancien. Les murs étaient ornés d'un nombre incalculable de livres tous plus vieux les uns que les autres, se chevauchant sur des étagère poussiéreuses. Le lustre soutenant les lumière surplombait la pièce telle une épée de Damoclès prête à céder à tout moment. Ce lieu avait quelque chose de particulièrement lointain, et à vrai dire, intemporel. Comme si cette pièce avait toujours existé et existerait toujours. Assis derrière le bureau, Albus Dumbledore écoutait attentivement Miss McGonagall qui semblait inquiète, tout en observant quelque chose dans une boule de cristal.

\- Il faut cesser Albus, je penses que cette histoire va beaucoup trop loin… suggéra Minerva.

\- Allons, vous savez qu'ils doivent passer par là. Vous savez qu'après tous les événements passé, la découverte, après la guerre, du portail temporel, a permit de réparer de nombreux dégât ! voyez ! sans cette découverte, je ne serais plus vivant à l'heure qu'il est, et de nombreux élèves et professeurs ne le seraient pas non plus. Expliqua l'homme sage en touchant doucement sa barbe blanche.

\- Oui… c'est certain ! Mais là nous jouons avec les époques et la mémoire de ces jeunes. Nous jouons même avec leurs vie ! Rendons leur au moins leurs pouvoirs pour qu'ils s'en sortent !

\- Minerva… Ces six jeunes sont de loin les plus compétents et les plus robustes de leur maisons respectives. Ils ont été profondément traumatisés par la guerre et il est donc bénéfique pour eux d'oublier tout ça ! Et c'est là qu'est l'intérêt de cette expérience. Ils ne se souviennent pas de la guerre, ils ont l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu au vingtième siècle, dans un pays qu'ils ne connaissent que très peu en tant que pays moldu.

Minerva McGonagall se frotta la tête, septique.

\- Quelle est le but de tout ça ? La petite Ginny Weasley est en train de mourir, et de surcroît leur vie ne semble pas plus agréable, pourquoi les avoir renvoyé dans un contexte de guerre ? Je vous connais Albus, il y a autre chose…

Dumbledore hésita, il fixait le vide. Il ne savait pas si révéler toute la vérité sur la raison qui l'avait pousser à renvoyer les six jeunes sorcier à cette époque lointaine était une bonne idée. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida de ne rien révéler.

\- Ils sont fort, cette guerre ne les concerne pas, ils sauront passer au dessus. Répondit le vieux sorcier.

\- Regardez la vie qu'ils ont ! déclara la femme

\- Ça, je n'y suis pour rien ! tout ce que j'ai fait, l'année dernière, après la bataille et ma résurrection, c'est les placer dans un contexte différent à une époque différente, modifiant leurs souvenirs pour effacer les anciens et les remplacer par des souvenirs factices que j'ai créé pour eux.

McGonagall l'observa, affichant un air peu convaincu, mais ne dit rien. Elle le savait, elle le sentait, le vieille homme n'avait pas fait cela pour rien.

\- Qu'allez vous faire pour la fusillade qui vient de se dérouler dans la mercerie ? demanda-t-elle tout de même

\- Et bien, je devrais pouvoir modifier le cours des événements en les renvoyant quelque minutes auparavant.

\- Et comment vont-ils anticiper le tir de Zabini ?

\- Une seule d'entre eux pourra l'anticiper mais je fait confiance à celle que j'ai choisis.

McGonagall acquiesça sans poser plus de question et observa la boule de cristal que Dumbledore était en train de fixer. A l'intérieur, il pouvait voir la scène qu'il venait de figer : Ginny au sol, le sang étalé sur son t-shirt, Malfoy penché sur elle pour l'observer, Ron la main dans celle de sa sœur à peine consciente, Zabini au sol , le crâne explosé, mort… Harry et Hermione étaient en état de choque, n'osant plus bougé et Luna, quand à elle, n'avait pas changé de position, elle était vers l'entrée, les yeux exorbités.

Minerva attendait avec impatience de voir comment Dumbledore allait régler cette situation, et la réponse fut simple.

…

Quand Luna ouvrit les yeux, Zabini était toujours devant elle, tenant Hermione pour otage, Ginny se tenait toujours contre son frère, l'air profondément angoissée. Malfoy pointait toujours son arme sur la nuque du jeune métis. Tout se déroulait comme si la fusillade n'avait pas eut lieu, comme si quelqu'un avait remonté le temps d'une poignée de minutes. Cependant, Luna semblait être la seul à le savoir et elle n'eut pas le temps de tenter de s'expliquer cet étrange phénomène. Elle devait faire vite car dans quelques temps, si elle ne faisait rien, Ginny et Blaise seraient mort, Malfoy serait un meurtrier, et Ron serait effondré.

La où elle était placée, il était difficile de l'entendre si elle parlait bas. Elle s'approcha donc de l'oreille d'Harry pour y glisser un mot, tout en sortant discrètement son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Tu me fais confiance Harry ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna doucement le brun, tâchant d'être discret.

\- Est-ce que tu m'fais confiance ? vite !

\- Oui, je crois ! dit-il sous la pression de la blonde

\- Alors fait diversion, empêche Blaise de poser son arme à terre jusqu'à ce que les flics arrivent, moi j'les appelle.

Il acquiesça sans se poser de question. La situation était bien trop urgente et il n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre.

\- Malfoy… qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Ce que je fous là, ça ne te regarde pas. Tu poses ton arme à terre ou c'est moi qui repeins les murs avec ta cervelle. Menaça le blond.

Harry paniqua en se rappelant ce que Luna lui avait dit.

\- Attendez ! s'écria-t-il au moment ou Blaise allait fléchir les jambe vers le sol.

Tous le regardèrent.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu veux toi ?

\- Même s'il pose son arme, qui nous dit que tu vas pas lui tirer dessus toi à Hermione.

Bon Ok… Il avait paniqué et sa réplique n'allait pas les tenir en haleine longtemps, il allait devoir mettre à profit ces talents d'improvisateur. Il regarda rapidement sur le coté et vis Luna qui venait de raccrocher. Elle avait été si discrète qu'on ne l'avait même pas entendu appeler. Lui s'était assuré de parler fort pour masquer le son de sa voix.

\- Je suis en train de la sauver ton Hermione, on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'emmerde ?! rétorqua le blond, dans l'incompréhension.

Décidément il se demandait pourquoi il se cassait la tête avec toutes ces conneries ! après tout, il ne la connaissait pas la Hermione ! Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à la sauver ?

\- Moi ce que je penses, le blond, c'est que tu ferais mieux de lâcher ton arme.

Cette fois-ci, tous excepté Luna le regardèrent avec incompréhension. Il aurait aimer répondre au regard méprisant de Malfoy, lui dire « j'suis entrain de te sauver la mise mon pote ! » mais il ne pouvait pas sinon, ils étaient tous mort.

\- Harry, s'il fait ça je suis morte ! S'écria Hermione, les joues creusées par les larmes.

\- Mais il tirera pas ! Il attends juste que tu lui donne son fric ! répliqua le brun, gérant la diversion.

\- Mais je l'ai pas ce fric putain ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Toi non… Mais moi si ! Mentit le jeune homme.

Luna regardait l'heure, cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle avait appelé la police, ils ne devraient plus tarder et elle espérait vraiment car elle ne savait pas comment Harry comptait se sortir du mensonge qu'il venait de balancer. Elle avait bien préciser aux flics d'entrer par derrière.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Zabini, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

A vrai dire, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait.

\- Bon, les gars, j'veux bien lui filer la thune à condition que drago baisse son arme et la balance à terre.

Le skinhead ne comprenait plus rien. Mais d'un coté, il ne risquait rien car il savait que Zabini n'avait qu'une seule arme et qu'elle était déjà pointé sur Hermione. Et c'était elle qu'il voulait, il ne prendrait pas le risque de la laisser s'échapper pour braquer son arme sur lui. Il s'exécuta donc, sous la pression du regard d'Harry qui semblait tenter de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Il jeta son arme à terre. A cette instant toute la pièce retint son souffle, appréhendant la réaction de Blaise lorsque soudain, quatre policiers armés de flingues et de gilets pare-balle entrèrent à l'assaut par la fenêtre derrière Blaise (celle par laquelle Malfoy était entré également). Zabini n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà quatre armes braqués sur lui.

\- Les mains en l'air ! lâchez cette arme immédiatement ! cria l'un des flics.

Il s'exécuta et tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Ginny s'effondra dans les bras de son frère, Hermione sauta dans les bras d'Harry et Malfoy comprit enfin pourquoi tout ce sketch à la fin ! Dix minutes plus tard, les policiers embarquèrent Zabini, les menottes au bras.

\- Remerciez Luna, c'est elle qui à appelé la police pendant que je faisait diversion.

\- Putain mais fallait le dire ! s'écria Draco

\- Et comment abruti ! J'te signal que sans moi, tu te serais fait embarquer aussi, alors j'attends au moins des remerciements ! déclara le brun

\- C'est peine perdue, Draco ne remercie jamais personne ! dit Luna

\- Tu le connais ? demanda-t-il à la blonde

\- Un ami de longue date.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Ami, ami… c'est un bien grand mot. Provoqua Malfoy.

Luna lui tendit un regard noir mais toujours avec cette bienveillance qui lui était propre. Le skins sourit (ce qui était rare).

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?! je t'avais dis de pas t'en mêler et d'oublier ça ! lança Hermione un brun énervée contre Draco.

\- J'ai pas pour habitude de laisser les gens se faire descendre ! répliqua le jeune homme avec tout autant de sarcasme.

\- T'aurais pu non seulement te faire tuer, mais en plus faire tuer les autres !

\- Je connais cette enflure de Zabini, Hermione, et je sais ce qu'il fait aux autres filles comme toi qui ont le malheur d'avoir à faire à ce sale nègre !

\- Encore une seule réplique raciste de ta part et j'emporte moi-même ton arme aux flics ! s'écria Ginny qui quitta l'étreinte de son frère pour avancer en direction du blond.

\- C'est la réalité ! Et toi, de toute manière, petite irlandaise, tu ne dénonceras personne. Tu trahirais ta petite conscience d'enfant rebelle et tu te rongerais les ongles le soir ! Et j'te rappelle que je t'avais prévenu et que tu ne m'as pas écouté ! méprisa le skinhead.

Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, ce type l'exaspérait au plus haut point…Cependant il avait raison : elle n'avait pas voulu le croire quand il était venu lui dire que quelque chose de grave se produirait. Ron fixa sa sœur avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu savais que ce type viendrait ici ?! demanda-t-il

\- Je… Non…Enfin…

\- Je suis venu lui dire moi à la rouquine qu'il fallait qu'elle ferme la boutique pour la soirée mais elle ne m'as pas écouté ! s'écria Draco.

\- Comment tu voulais que je le crois Ron, je connais même pas le nom de ce type et il me demande de fermer ! rétorqua la rousse pour se défendre.

\- Draco Malfoy enchanté ! Il suffisait de demander ! s'énerva Malfoy.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre la défense de Malfoy qui peut s'avérer être un imbécile, c'est vrai, mais pour le coup, il semblerait qu'il ai fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver un maximum de gens. Déclara Luna d'une voix sereine pour apaiser les tension.

La blonde ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se produire durant cette fusillade. Elle avait conscience d'être la seule à avoir vécu ce retour en arrière, la seule à avoir vu ce qui aurait du réellement se passer… Mais elle ne comptait pas en parler aux autres, tous la prendraient pour une folle et elle n'en voulait plus de ces jugements-là.

\- Mec… J'dois avouer que j'ai pas été très cool avec toi… Enfin tu vois je… commença Ron à l'intention de Harry

\- C'est bon c'est rien, c'est pas le moment d'y penser.

\- En tout cas j'voulais te dire merci d'avoir fait diversion pendant que les flics arrivaient. Reprit le roux.

Harry lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule accompagné d'un sourire franc. La troupe ne pouvait pas sortir de la mercerie, une voiture de police était encore garée devant. Les flics attendaient pour interroger la troupe, leur laissant le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions.

Les minutes passaient, aucun signe des policiers. Ils décidèrent de patienter encore un peu.

\- Etant donné qu'on se la touche sans rien glander depuis t'aleur et que je commence à avoir sacrément soif, j'aurais voulu savoir s'il était possible de boire un truc ? intervint Malfoy après un long silence.

Luna le dévisagea du regard.

\- Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-elle les dents serrés, se forçant d'être aimable.

\- Je sais pas moi ! qu'est ce que vous avez ici ?

\- C'est pas un bar Malfoy, et je suis pas ta bonne ! rétorqua Ginny sur les nerfs.

\- Oh ça va bien oui ! J'essaye de sauver les gens et j'me fais engueuler, et pour comble, j'peux même pas demander à boire ! Ca m'apprendra à vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, à moi. Ronchonna le jeune homme

Ginny posa violemment devant lui, un verre qu'elle rempli de bière. Elle planta son regard bleu ciel dans celui du blond. Les yeux de la rousse se voulaient menaçant mais elle perdit en assurance lorsqu'elle constata que les yeux du skinhead étaient d'un imposant et hypnotisant gris glacé. Elle resta un instant perdu dans le regard de Draco avant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- On a que de la Guiness ici. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Bière irlandaise alors. Dit-il

\- Si ça te pose un problème, tu peux aller te faire voir !

\- Tout doux, tout doux, j'ai rien dit.

Il but d'une traite son verre de bière, et reposa bruyamment le verre sur la table. C'est cet instant que choisis Luna pour poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment…

 ** _Voilà voilà !_** ** _J_** ** _Dans les prochains chapitres, on entrera dans des dialogues plus poussées entre les personnages. On en apprendra sur les passée d'Hermione, également._**

 ** _Bisous bisous !_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa ! Voici le chapitre 6 avec un long retard j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais j'écris tout un tas de trucs à la fois je m'y perds !**

 **Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bien que j'en sois un peu déçue !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Quelque chose cloche… Déclara la blonde, vous n'avez pas l'impression que l'on s'est tous déjà vu quelque part ?

La troupe posa alors son regard sur Luna, étonnée de la question de cette dernière qui venait de résonner comme le bruit d'un miroir qui se brise, calmant les euphorie de tout le monde. Il ne pouvaient pas la prendre pour une folle, pas cette fois, car elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de crucial. Malgré une évidence dénoncé par la jeune femme, Drago feignit l'ignorance.

\- Pourquoi cette question, au juste ? lança-t-il une pointe de condescendance dans la voix.

\- Avant la fusillade, je suis rentrée dans la mercerie pour dire à Harry que j'avais la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. expliqua Luna

\- Et moi je venait dire au weasley que j'avais exactement le même ressentit à leur égard… Avoua Harry à son tour.

Drago détourna son regard vers Hermione, se pinça la lèvre, puis se lança d'une voix hésitante.

\- A vrai dire… J'ai aussi la sensation d'avoir déjà croisé Hermione quelque part.

Hermione le regarda un instant, étonné. Le groupe ne comprenait plus rien. Était-ce une simple coïncidence tout cet enchaînement d'événements peu anodin ? Ou alors le fruit de quelque chose de plus profond.

\- On délire complet là ! lâcha Ron, émotionnellement épuisé par les péripéties.

\- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond… Pourquoi nous serions-nous tous retrouvés coincés dans cette mercerie, en sachant que l'on avait tous cette sensation de se connaitre, s'il n'y avait pas de raison particulière ? demanda Ginny, un peu effrayée.

\- Si tout cela est arrivé, c'est que nous sommes tous liés par quelque chose. Déclara Luna

\- Wow, wow, wow ! On débloque là ! moi j'vous ai jamais croisé de ma vie ! j'ai qu'une envie la c'est dans finir avec cette journée de daube et aller me coucher.

Ginny observait son grand frère, dépité. Ron était attaché à son confort routinier, il aimait sa tranquillité et surtout, il avait changé depuis son retour d'Irlande quelques semaines auparavant. Ginny était sûre qu'il y avait vécu ou vu des choses dont il était incapable de parler, mais ne voulant pas le brusquer, elle n'avait jamais posé de questions.

\- C'est pas prêt d'être finit à mon avis… lança Luna en désignant les policier qui revenait les voir.

Ces dernier les embarquèrent au commissariat pour leur poser des questions. Ils attendaient patiemment qu'on les appelle devant la salle d'interrogatoire pendant que Luna y était interrogée. Un silence plombant s'était installé, Ron ne parlait pas, il se pétrissait les genoux de stresse. Harry, lui, était assis à coté d'Hermione qui n'avait pas dis un mot depuis le début.

\- Hermione…

Elle tourna la tête vers le brun pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce type ? Il a parlé de fric et de…

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment d'en parler ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais j'aimerais savoir ! je vis avec toi alors j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu me cache des choses.

Hermione soupira. Devait-elle lui dire ? La regarderait-il toujours de la même façon ?

\- Harry… toutes ces histoires c'est du passé et j'ai pas envie de ressasser tout ça. Disons que j'ai eu à faire à ce type et que je lui devait une certaine somme d'argent…

Harry fronça les sourcil. De toute évidence, sa colocataire n'était pas prête à lui avouer ses vieux démon maintenant, mais il finirait par connaître toute l'histoire. Il en était sur.

Luna sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et le policier appela Ron qui le rejoignit, nerveux, laissant une place vide à coté de Ginny. Malfoy qui revenait des toilettes prit cette place vide.

\- T'es vraiment un skinhead ? demanda la rousse, curieuse.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? rétorqua-t-il étonné.

\- Parce que tu m'as pas l'air de quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais…

\- Ne pas accepter l'invasion, ce n'est pas être mauvais.

La rouquine réfléchis, semblant peser ses mots.

\- Par contre tu accepte que ton pays en envahisse d'autre. Dit-elle simplement

\- C'est différent ! Je n'accepte pas tout ce que fais l'Angleterre.

\- Mais réalise que l'Angleterre fait pire que ce que tu reproche aux autres. Pour toi quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la même nationalité que toi est un envahisseur ?

Il commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ses questions.

\- Ecoute, j'fais ce que je veux ! Non j'aime pas ces salaud de nègre qui eux ont du boulot dans notre pays alors que nos familles sont largué et sans travail

\- Ton discourt est insensé ! Vous piquez le boulot des irlandais vous et en plus de ça vous leur piquez leur terre. Ça c'est intolérable, mais que des étrangers fuient leur pays parce que c'est la misère et vienne en Angleterre, ça c'est logique.

\- Logique ?!

Elle le fixa un instant, prise d'une vague d'exaspération.

\- Tes parents sont au chômage ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il se raidit et sa mâchoire se crispa à l'entente de ses mots.

\- Ça… ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

\- C'est ça hein ? Thatcher à mis trois million d'anglais à la rue et dans ses trois millions il y avait tes parents… c'est pour ça que tu t'es mis à haïr les étrangers…

Il se tourna brusquement face à elle pour la fixer d'un regard haineux.

\- Boucles-la ! Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles alors tais-toi. Si c'est pour de la fausse compassion ou des grandes leçons de morales, j'en ai rien à taper.

Elle allait répliquer lorsque Ron sortit de la salle et Draco fut appelé. Il se leva, jetant un dernier regard froid à la rousse, puis s'en alla en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Alors ? ça c'est passé comment ? demanda la rouquine

Son frère se contenta de sourire nerveusement en répondant « bien. ».

…

Dans le grand bureau, Minerva MacGonagall venait de faire son entrée sans dire un mot, ne souhaitant pas déconcentrer le barbu qui semblait analyser dans la boule en cristal, tout les faits et geste des six jeunes.

\- Oui Minerva ? fit-il alors sans lever les yeux de la boule magique

\- Je.. Hum. Je voulais savoir où en était votre projet.

Il daigna enfin lever les yeux de son objet pour tendre un regard à MacGonagall.

\- Et bien… Ils commencent à se rendre compte de quelque chose. Seulement je vais être confronté à un problème : il ne faut pas qu'ils se séparent. Il doivent impérativement rester en contact.

\- Albus… ce projet, si j'peux me permettre, vous monte un peu à la tête… tenta Minerva

\- Non ! Il faut que ça marche, tout simplement. Ils en sont capable. Ce programme marche , il a déjà fait ses preuves.

\- Qu'allez vous faire pour qu'il restent en contact ?

Albus Dumbledore sourit alors à la professeure.

\- C'est simple, rien de tel qu'une bonne tempête pour rassembler les gens, non ? Les émeutes viennent de se terminer, Brixton est souillé, ils ne prendront pas en plus le risque de rentrer chez eux sous une tempête pluviale.

Minerva ne dit rien, elle craignait un peu le plan du directeur mais elle lui faisait confiance.

…

L'interrogatoire venait de se terminer. Les six jeunes avaient tenté de rester discret et peu expressif sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, feignant tous, y comprit Hermione, de ne pas connaitre Blaise. Ils venaient de sortir du commissariat et s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux, lorsqu'une tempête incommensurable s'abattit sur le quartier. Le vent poussait les jeunes à contre sens, en une poignée de seconde ils étaient trempés, la pluie s'abattant sur le pavé sales, les murs calcinés des bâtiments, et l'odeur de feu éteint leur faisait sentir que les émeutes avaient ravagé le quartier. Ils avaient évité de sortir ces trois derniers jours pour ne pas avoir à faire à une meute en transe. Ils observèrent le quartier tristement durant quelques secondes.

\- On arrivera jamais à rentrer ! la nuit tombe et l'eau remplis les rue ! s'écria Luna

\- On n'as pas le choix ! rétorqua Malfoy

\- Vous pouvez venir à la mercerie, juste pour la nuit, elle est en face ! proposa Ginny sous le regard désapprobateur de Ron.

Ils se regardèrent tous, hésitant, commençant à trouver la situation étrange, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir leur réflexion car la pluie se faisait de plus en plus battante. Ils finirent par suivre Ron et Ginn jusqu'à la mercerie et entrèrent dans celle-ci, trempés de la tête au pied.

\- Venez, on va monter à l'étage, dans l'appartement, vous pourrez vous sécher. Déclara Ginny, très maternelle.

Ils exécutèrent alors sans broncher. L'appartement était petit mais assez chaleureux. Dans le petit salon, une cheminée flamboyante semblait être là simplement pour les réchauffer de la tempête. Ils prirent place dans les canapés quand Ginny quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec des couvertures.

Emmitouflés dans leurs plaide, assis tout les six autour de la petite table du salon, ils semblaient en profonde réflexion, méditant sur tout un tas de choses qui leurs traversaient l'esprit. Quand Harry commençait à trouver le silence pesant, il décida de lancer la discutions.

\- Le quartier fait peine à voir.

\- Il fait peur oui ! Il était déjà misérable avant mais alors maintenant !

\- On se demande bien qui a foutu un tel bordel… Toujours les même personnes. Déclara Malfoy

\- Arrêtes avec ça ! s'écria Ginny

\- Si tu veux te voiler la fasse, poile de carotte, c'est ton problème ! Moi je sais d'où vient le problème ! Ces gens viennent jusque chez nous pour répendre la terreur, la peur et la haine !

\- C'est toi qui répand la haine Draco ! Tu t'en rend même pas compte ! répliqua la Rousse.

Draco la fixe d'un regard noir et méprisant. Au fond de lui, il se demande comment il peut sortir des choses aussi durs. Il n'était pas comme ça avant, il n'en avait rien a foutre des nationalité, des couleurs, et de toutes ces choses. Mais il n'arrivait plus à pardonner ! Après que sa mère se sois fait renvoyer et que sa famille ai sombré dans le chaos, il avait ressentit le besoin harassant de trouver un coupable à tout ça. Il devait extérioriser sa haine. Il savait parfois que ses propos étaient déraisonnés et injuste, mais la cohésion et la fraternité qu'il avait trouvé chez les skinhead lui réchauffaient le cœur malgré lui.

\- Bon, on se calme… Après tout, on vient de passer une journée suffisamment difficile pour encore d'engueuler ! Intervint Potter, Ginny, on peut fumer ici ?

\- Oui, sur le balcon ! répliqua la rouquine

Harry, Ron et Luna sortirent fumer. Ils en avaient besoin pour décompresser. Sur le minuscule balcon, alors que la nuit tombait sur le quartier, les trois jeune purent observer de plus prêt encore, l'envergure des dégâts des émeutes. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent lorsqu'ils virent la chaos.

\- Comment on a pu en arriver ? demanda Ron

\- Ca fait des années que ce quartier se nourrit de haine, puis il y a eu les trois millions de chômeurs, et les guerres d'Irlande… Le climat est devenu explosif, tout le monde est à fleure de peau. Répondit simplement Luna

\- Mais merde, on peut plus laisser Thatcher faire de se pays une zone de guerre. Pourquoi personne réagis ? hein ?

Luna regarda Harry, attendris. Elle trouvait sa naiveté mignonne, comme s'il ne réalisait pas qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Rien du tout. Comme s'il était nourris à l'espoir.

\- Un jour peut être… déclara la blonde.

A l'intérieur, Hermione était sortit sur le pallier pour passer un coup de fil. Malfoy demeurait seul dans la pièce en compagnie de Ginny. Il l'observait. Cette petite l'intriguait : Elle paraissait fragile et sensible mais elle gardait en elle une indéniable force de caractère. Il lui en voulait de le mettre face à ses vieux démons mais il sentait qu'elle avait mal. Après tout, il s'en fichait bien de sa haine à elle, il s'en fichait bien de son peuple, il n'en avait cure puisqu'il cherchait simplement quelqu'un sur qui déverser sa haine et non quelqu'un à comprendre.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque sur la table du salon, il aperçut, posé au milieu de la paperasse, une image. Un dessin plutôt, représentant un homme aux cheveux long.

\- C'est qui sur le dessin ? demanda Draco intrigué.

\- Bobby sands, un révolutionnaire Irlandais de l'IRA. Ca fait quatre ans qu'il est en prison et Thatcher ne veut pas le libérer, ni même lui donner de statue spécial. Il à entamé une grève de la faim il y a jours, et l'Irlande du nord en a fait son héros national.

\- Je vois… c'est toi qui à fait le dessin ? poursuivit Draco.

\- Oui, pour l'envoyer à ma tante à Belfast.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Ginny le fixa, semblant méditer sur sa réponse, hésitant à divulguer trop d'information.

\- Parce qu'elle vit pour la libération et que Bobby Sands est son modèle. Tous les jours, elle, ainsi que pleins d'autres Irlandais, manifestent pour la libération de Sands.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il aurait aimer avoir un héros national. Il ne pouvait pas aduler Thatcher, au contraire, il voulait sa mort la plus douloureuse. Il commençait a se lasser de la rue, de la routine qui le tuait, il voulait un combat, une cause, il voulait de la justice, mais seul, il n'arriverais à rien.

\- J'aimerais que tu comprenne, Malfoy, que le discourt que tu tiens sur…

\- Boucles-la. Lança le blond

\- Mais c'est absurde tu…

\- Tais toi j't'ai dis ! cria-t-il en saisissant les poignets de la rouquine pour la plaquer contre le canapé.

Elle était allongé, les poignets retenus de chaque côtés de sa tête par Draco. Il était sur elle et le poids de son corps ne sembla pas déranger Ginny. Sentir la poitrine de la jeune fille se soulever à chaque respiration forte produisait un effet chez Draco qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, son corps tout entier se mit à frissonner. Il planta alors son regard bleu glacial dans celui de la jeune Weasley en tentant de garder l'air le plus serein et sûr de lui qu'il put.

\- Tu ne sais rien, petite conne. Tu veux jouer les bonnes sœurs à aider tout le monde pour soulager ta bonne conscience de catho, mais au final, tu vaut pas mieux que moi ! Bat toi autant que j'me suis battu, zone autant que j'ai pu zoné dans les rues dégueulasses de ce pauvre quartier et tu verra par toi-même que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond !

Elle laissa un instant son regard immobiliser celui du blond. Elle songeait, méditait, était perdu dans son débat intérieur. Ses yeux brillaient. Tout un tas de choses la troublaient ! Tout d'abord le regard de Malfoy, dur et fragile à la fois, le regard d'un enfant perdu qui ne sais pas pourquoi la vie ne lui a jamais fait de cadeaux, ensuite, elle songeait au fait que toute cette situation était étrange ! Elle s'adressait à Malfoy comme si elle le connaissait depuis des années mais il avait raison sur un point : elle ne savait rien de lui et elle devait se méfier des inconnus. Elle savait qu'elle avait cette tendance à la naïveté exacerbé, mais n'y pouvait rien.

\- Tu peux me balancer les saloperies que tu veux Draco, mais y a quelque chose que j'm'abaisserais jamais à offrir, c'est la haine.

\- Pauvre gosse. Tu parles comme si tu ne savait rien de la vie. Rétorqua le skinhead.

\- Peut-être que je ne sais rien de la vie.

Se fut au tour du garçon de fixer la rousse. Il scrutait son visage d'ange. Elle exaspérait ! Ses allures de filles sages et propre sur elle, son air de soumise totale qui peut encaisser les coûts à foison sans jamais perdre son sang froid, son air de martyr tout simplement, il ne supportait pas ça. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvre de s'arquer en un léger sourire en coin… Il se maudissait !

\- Je ne crois pas non, si c'était le cas, tu n'accepterais pas tout ce que tu a accepté en l'espace d'une journée. Tu n'essayerais pas de refaire le monde car pour refaire le monde il faut le connaitre à son essence.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle fixait simplement les lèvres roses du blondinet. _Ginny ! C'est Malfoy, arrête tes conneries !_ Elle fut sauvée par le gong car Ron, Harry et Luna entrèrent dans la pièce, ce qui les fit sursauter et revenir à leurs position initial : chacun assis à un coin du canapé.

Cette journée était longue, et quelque chose disait à Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Drago qu'elle n'était pas prête d'être terminée.

 ** _Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre commentaire, les avis sont tous les bienvenus._** ** _J_**


	7. Chapter 7

PDV Harry.

J'avais passé la nuit chez cette rouquine, visiblement nommée Ginny, que j'étais persuadée de connaitre. Il fallait admettre que Luna n'avait pas tort, cet enchaînement d'évènement n'était sans doute pas une coïncidence. Pourquoi tout semblait me tomber sur le crâne ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en plus d'attendre inlassablement des nouvelles de ma famille, je me retrouver coincé dans une mercerie en compagnie d'un taré qui veut ma peau, que les émeutes détruisent le quartier, et que je me retrouve à devoir dormir chez une fratrie de roux dont j'ignorais l'existence quelques jours auparavant.

Je n'ai jamais été un gosse chiant moi ! Je n'ai jamais emmerdé personne… Sérieusement. J'ai passé toute ma vie à me faire plutôt discret, à relativiser sur tout ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver, à banaliser toute situation plus ou moins angoissante, mais là, ça commençait à faire trop ! Enfin, je pensais avoir atteint le summum des emmerdes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne sonner chez moi. La dernière fois, c'était Luna, ce qui entre nous, ne m'avais pas déplus… passons. Mais là, il s'agissait de la dernière personne à laquelle j'aurais pensé… Mon parrain.

Sirius Black, ancien de l'IRA, emprisonné jusqu'à maintenant aux côtés de Bobby Sands. J'ignorais comment il avait réussir à sortir de taule… Mais cela ne sentait rien d'autre que le mauvais plan. Je le fixai avec de grands yeux durant de longue seconde avant de l'étreindre brièvement (cela faisait tout de même du bien de revoir la famille), avant de me reculer pour le laisser passer. Il prit place dans e vieux clic-clac, puis je lui apportai une bière.

Il était méconnaissable. Il avait le crâne presque rasé, la peau également, il semblait avoir perdu un nombre incalculable de kilos, ne se trouvant plus que la peau sur les os. Il fuyait la police britannique et ça se voyait !

\- Comment t'es sorti ? Et pourquoi t'es ici ? demandai-je toujours un peu sous le choc.

Sirius leva les yeux, semblant se remémorer quelque chose…

 **FLASH BACK**

 _PDV Externe_

-12 avril 1981-

\- Je suis qu'un salé traître Remus ! Pourquoi T'es venu me chercher ?! S'indigna Sirius Black, encore essoufflé par son évasion de la prison de la Maze.

La lune éclairait le ciel d'une lumière blafarde et agressive. Sirius se sentait comme écrasé par son poids, et par celui de la trahison.

\- Arrêtes tes conneries ! T'es pas un traître ! Il fallait que tu sortes pour rejoindre ton filleul. les émeutes ont déclenché l'indignation à Londres et c'est le moment où jamais de faire appel aux anciens de L'IRA. Déballa Lupin le regard empli d'espoir.

Black le fixa à un instant sans prononcer un mot avant d'arriver son bras pour le forcer à lui faire face.

\- tu sais depuis combien de jours Sands a arrêté de manger ? 43. 43 jours qu'il se laisse mourir. J'avais juré de pas le laisser tomber et toi tu m'as fait sortir. On sait tous qu'il crèvera dans cette cellule mais je lui avais promis de jamais le lâcher !

\- Mais là je te propose de reprendre la lutte ! De réveiller le peuple anglais et de secouer les irlandais pour les pousser à une révolte générale ! Seul un ancien de L'IRA comme toi pourra créer la rébellion Black. On a besoin de toi !

Sirius Black regarda un instant ses chaussures, hésitant à répondre.

\- Comment avance L'IRA ?

\- Certain deviennent taré d'autre mène la lutte. Rien de spécial. Rétorqua lupin

Black plongea à corps perdu dans sa réflexion profonde, un tas de question s'imposant à lui. Il lui fallait changer de physique, il ne devait éveiller aucun soupçon s'il voulait revoir son filleul.

\- Je veux juste revoir Harry pour l'instant. En ce qui concerne la lutte, on en reparlera une fois que j'aurais pu le voir. Finit-il par dire.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

PDV Harry.

\- Voilà comment ça s'est passé. Conclu Black en posant fermement sa bière sur la petite table.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demandais-je.

\- Bah… J'me disais que… j'pouvais rester ici quelque temps, histoire d'improviser un peu, mais je vois que tu vis pas seul…

\- Oh, mais rassures-toi, Hermione ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que tu loge ici quelques temps ! mentis-je.

Hermione aimait beaucoup Sirius, elle l'avait connu quand nous étions encore enfant, mais accueillir quelqu'un, même un membre de sa propre famille, représentait un stress immense pour Hermione.

\- Tu vis avec la petite Granger ?! Alors vous avez enfin finis par…

\- Non je t'arrête, on est juste amis ! c'est ma colloc !

\- Ah, merde… Oubli !

Je souris. Ouais. J'étais définitivement heureux de le retrouver. Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre car on sonna à la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me rendre visite ? Sans déconner, j'avais été un Hermite pendant des années, et depuis une semaine, je recevais plus de visite qu'Hermione !

\- Bouges-pas. Dis-je avant de me diriger vers la porte.

J'ouvris pour tomber sur… Luna ?

Non seulement il s'agissait bel et bien de Luna, mais en plus, elle avait décidé de malencontreusement se vêtir d'une jupe en jean très courte et d'un débardeur. Il avait fait beau ce jour-là, après la plus de la nuit. Je devais arrêter de penser de manière tordu et me concentrer sur la raison de sa venue… Comme j'aurais dû m'en douter, elle n'attendit pas que je la salue pour entrer. Elle me passa devant et se planta au milieu du salon, un sourire collé au visage. Je la suivis, puis me rassis sur le canapé.

Je vis le regard de mon oncle parcourir d'une traite le corps de Luna, on le refait pas.

\- Hum, Black, je te présente Luna, une..

\- Son amie. Réépondit Luna avec un grand sourire, en tendant la main vers mon parrain.

\- Sirius Black, parrain du jeune couillon ici à gauche ! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes ! répondit Luna, son sourire s'agrandissant, mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez le parrain d'Harry ! Mais dites-moi… Pour quelqu'un qui est recherché, vous n'avez pas peur de donner votre nom à des inconnus ? demanda Luna.

\- Parfois je suis un peu étourdi et j'en oublie que je suis recherché. J'imagine que tu n'iras pas me dénoncer.

\- Loin de moi cette idée.

\- Hum, bon, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Luna ?

 _Regarde-la dans les yeux, regarde-la dans les yeux, regarde-la dans les… Elle a quand même des seins splendides quand on y pense… Juste quand on y pense hein ! Calmes-toi Harry bon sang ! Ah ça y est, j'ai trouvé ses yeux ! Concentrons-nous._

\- Il m'est arrivé une mésaventure, je suis parti très tôt de chez les Weasley ce matin pour suivre Draco, il me semblait qu'il était nerveux et je voulais savoir pourquoi. J'ai perdu sa trace quand je me suis retrouvé dans un quartier que je n'avais jamais visité. Je me suis perdu davantage et engouffré dans une petite ruelle quand j'ai entendu des aboiements. Je me suis retourné et un chien énorme c'est jeté sur moi…

\- J'peux pas lui en vouloir, ça m'as déjà traversé l'esprit… Lâchai-je les yeux rivés sur ses jambes fines.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

\- Pas dans ce sens-là, sombre idiot. Lança-t-elle d'une voix douce en levant son avant-bras pour me le montrer.

Celui-ci était maculé de sang. Comment avais-je fais pour ne pas le remarqué tout de suite. J'écarquillai les yeux brusquement.

\- Il m'a légèrement abîmé, va-t-on dire. Dit-elle

\- Il t'a pas loupé ! déclarai-je en me levant en sa direction pour prendre son bras.

J'observais celui-ci en tentant de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Sous le sang dérivant, se trouvait une trace marqué de morsure.

\- Viens avec moi, on va arranger ça ! déclarai-je en la conduisant en direction de la salle de bain.

Elle me suivit sans rien dire. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir du tout ! Elle m'avait raconté l'histoire avec un calme transcendant, sans cligner des yeux, sans tiquer, cette fille était-elle humaine ? Elle était assise sur le rebord de la minuscule baignoire, les jambes croisées.

Ne regarde pas ces putains de jambe Harry, déconne pas !

Ne regarde pas sa peau… bordel, sa peau semble être d'une douceur incommensurable.

\- J'ai taché les vêtements que Ginny m'as prêté…

C'était donc ça.

\- Ca m'embête tellement pour elle !

 _Moi ce qui m'embête c'est que tu portes pas un col roulé et un pantalon patte d'ef, parce que là j'arrive pas trop à écouter ce que tu dis petite Luna !_

\- T'auras qu'à en emprunter à Hermione. Dis-je en saisissant son bras pour le désinfecter.

J'avais enduis un coton d'alcool à 90 que je tenais dans une main, et j'agrippais le moins brusquement du monde son avant-bras de l'autre main. Quand je lui passai le coton, elle tiqua à peine.

\- T'as les mains douces Harry. Déclara-t-elle

Je me raidit intérieurement.

\- Y parait. Dis-je tentant d'avoir l'air impassible.

\- Tu sais, je suis pas si folle. Enfin, j'veux dire, par rapport à ce que les gens racontent sur moi.

\- Je sais Luna ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? dem andais-je intrigué.

Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir profondément à sa réponse, pesant ses mots avec la minutie qui la caractérisait. Ses yeux reflétaient une intelligence bien supérieure à ce que l'on pourrait croire, vous savez.

\- Je crois que si on s'est tous retrouvé dans cette prise d'otage, c'était pas un hasard. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose a voulu nous rassembler. Mais pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. J'ai pas arrêté de penser à la fusillade et…

Elle s'arrêta net.

\- Et ? fis-je pour la pousser à continuer.

\- Y a un truc que personne sais. Une chose que je semble avoir été la seule à avoir vue. Mais si j'en parle, on va encore me prendre pour une dégénéré et je suis pas prête à ça.

\- Dis-le-moi Luna. J'te jure que je te jugerais pas. Si ça peut faire avancer cette affaire faut que je le sache.

Elle hésita encore, semblant une fois de plus plongé dans sa réflexion.

\- Lors de cette fusillade, j'ai vu ce qui aurait dû réellement se passer. Blaise a reconnu Malfoy, je ne sais pas d'où ils se connaissent, et il a essayé de lui tirer dessus mais il l'a loupé et a tiré sur Ginny. Au même moment, par réflexe, Malfoy a tiré une balle dans le crane de Blaise. La réalité est que, quelque chose à remonter le temps une minute avant la mort de blaise et Ginny et je suis la seule à l'avoir vu. Voilà pourquoi j'ai appelé la police, je savais ce qu'il allait se passer.

J'avais du mal à trouver cette histoire réaliste mais, l'honnêteté dans le regard de la blonde me poussait à la croire. Après tout, tout était devenu étrange ces derniers temps, comme une faille dans l'espace-temps, comme un dérèglement que nous serions les seuls à percevoir. Quelqu'un voulais se mettre en travers de nos chemin, ou bien, comme dit Luna, nous rassembler mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois la seule à avoir vu ça ? demandais-je

\- J'en sais rien Harry. J'essaye de comprendre mais je trouve pas. Ces images me reviennent en tête toutes les nuits. Ron qui hurle avec le corps ensanglanté de sa sœur sur les bras, le crâne explosé de Blaise, tout ça reste encré dans ma mémoire et tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé d'explication rationnelle, je ne dormirais pas.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que… Le retour de mon parrain aurait un rapport avec tout ça ?

\- C'est possible. Ça veut peut être dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui nous unis tous ?

Je me mis alors à réfléchir à la manière de Luna.

\- La guerre d'Irlande. Je finis alors par dire.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Luna.

\- Les weasley sont Irlandais, leur famille font partie des opposants au régime de thatcher, je le suis aussi, mon parrain fais partie de l'IRA, Malfoy déteste Thatcher, Hermione aussi, et elle étudie la politique anglaise, et toi…

\- Moi ?

\- Toi tu es celle qui est sensé tous nous rallier. C'est pour ça que tu es la seule à avoir vu ce qui aurait dû réellement se passer dans la mercerie.

Elle allait répondre, mais Sirius vint taper à la porte.

\- Hey ! Faites pas trop de cochonnerie non plus hein !

Nous nous mîmes à rire tout bas, puis nous décidâmes de sortir de la salle de bain. Luna avait soulevé quelque chose et il fallait qu'on en sache plus.

Elle allait repartir quand je compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte.

\- Attend ! Reste ! dis-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut qu'on éclaircisse tout ça, reste ici ce soir. Hermione pourra sûrement nous aider.

\- D'accord.

Elle referma doucement la porte d'entrée et vint se rasseoir en face de Sirius, dans le canapé.

 ** _Voilà, voilà, désolé pour l'attente, j'ai mis très longtemps à revenir car j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps par d'autres projets personnels, veuillez me le pardonner! J'espère quand même que cela vous plaira!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous! Je vous prie, tout d'abord de me pardonner cette longue absence, je n'avais plus le temps ni l'inspiration mais ça y est, tout est revenu! ensuite je vous remercie pour les reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, continuez comme ça , vos commentaire sont toujours aussi utiles pour moi!**

 **Voici alors le chapitre huit qui est court, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis ! :)**

 **PRECISION: Au cours de cette fiction, je changerais le cours de l'histoire. Toutes les informations, dates, référence historique sont vrai, mais j'ai décidé de refaire l'histoire de lui offrir une fin plus belle, plus glorieuse. Ce message n'est pas utile pour ce chapitre, il ne s'agit pas là du dernier chapitre, loin de là, simplement, je préfère prévenir car à partir de maintenant, on réécrit l'Histoire anglo-irlandaise :D**

 **BONNE LECTURE** **!**

 **PDV EXTERNE**

23 AVRIL 1981 

_PDV EXTERNE_

11 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fusillade de la mercerie Weasley. 11 jours durant lesquels, les six jeunes Londoniens ne s'étaient pas revus. Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelle les uns des autres jusqu'à ce fameux matin du 23 avril. Chacun avait reçu ce matin-là, une lettre des plus intrigantes. Chacun se rappelle encore à ce jour ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsque qu'il a reçu la lettre.

Drago Malfoy n'était plus retourné voir les skinheads depuis la fusillade. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ce n'était quand même pas les remontrances de cette petite prude de rouquine ? Impossible. En tout cas, il n'y trouvait plus son compte. Un matin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller zones seul dans les rues de Brixton, il fut interpellé par une lettre en son nom déposée sur le côté de son lit minuscule. Il hésita un instant à l'ouvrir puis il se lança enfin…

OoOoOoOo

 _Cher Draco,_

 _Libre à vous de refermer cette lettre sur le champ et d'oublier que vous l'avez reçu. Mais si vous décidez de continuer votre lecture, vous vous engagé à bien prendre en compte ce que vous y découvrirez. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenu. Je ne peux pas me présenter à vous dans un papier si officiel, qui risquerait de se retrouver entre de mauvaises mains. C'est pourquoi je vous prierais de toujours garder se papier sur vous…_

 _OoOoOoOo_

Harry n'avait pas parlé à Hermione des évènements dont il avait discuté avec Ginny secrètement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas revu la blonde depuis leur dernière altercation. Son parrain lui prenait tout son temps. En effet, Sirius ne pouvait pas sortir sans prendre le risque d'être retrouvé par les autorités. De ce fait, le quarantenaire ne sortait pas ou peu de l'appartement. Ce jour-là, Harry avait décidé d'ouvrir son courrier que Hermione lui avait tendu après l'avoir minutieusement séparé du sien…

OoOoOoOo

 _Cette lettre à pour but de vous poser une interrogation : Etes-vous satisfait de votre vie ? Pensez-vous être à la bonne place dans la société bien-pensante de mademoiselle Thatcher ? Pensez-vous sincèrement pouvoir encore fermer les yeux sur une société enlisé dans la haine, la pauvreté, la souffrance ?..._

 _OoOoOoOo_

Hermione s'était entêté à ne plus vouloir entendre parler des coïncidences ni même de la fusillade. Malgré cela, tous ces évènements lui restaient en tête et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se les repasser en boucle. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour lire la lettre à l'enveloppe rouge qui l'avait intrigué au premier regard…

OoOoOoOo

 _Pensez-vous pouvoir dormir sur vos deux oreilles en feignant de ne pas voir qu'une grande destinée vous appelle ? Il est insensé de croire que votre vie sera meilleure si vous fermez les yeux. La justice n'as pas de visage et encore moins celui de Margaret Thatcher. Voux n'êtes que des pions dans son jeu… Renversez le jeu._

 _OoOoOoOo_

Ginny et son frère étaient en froid depuis quelques jours et Ginny voulait savoir ce qu'il avait vu ou vécu lors de son voyage en Irlande. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'il pouvait lui parler mais elle ne disait rien. Ce jour, ils s'étaient assis tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre pour lire la lettre qu'ils avaient reçu…

OoOoOoOo

 _Le monde est à découvert et l'Angleterre assassine. Vous avez ce je ne sais quoi qui fait de vous des âmes juste et libres, ne laissez pas la misère qui vous entour avoir raison de vous, combattez-là ! La justice n'est pas un acquis, c'est un art et je vous propose d'en être les peintres._

 _OoOoOoOo_

Luna n'avait cessé de ressasser les évènements, et elle avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle en venait toujours à la même conclusion : Ils devaient faire bouger les choses, ils avaient été choisi. Choisi par une force supérieur, une confrérie ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais choisi pour défendre la justice. Elle avait reçu, en ce soir d'avril, la confirmation ultime qu'elle n'était pas folle. Elle ouvrit la lettre doucement…

OoOoOoOo

 _Vous êtes le futur et vous avez carte en main. Si vous avez décidé de faire bouger tout ça, rendez-vous à l'adresse indiqué au dos de cette lettre. Rapportez la lettre avec vous. Elle sera détruite pour éviter tout problème. La justice des peuples compte sur vous pour être rétablie._

 _A très bientôt j'espère… L._

 _OoOoOoOo_

La nuit était tombée et la petite clairière située aux confins de Londres commençait à se rafraichir considérablement. Les Weasley étaient les premiers à l'endroit indiqué sur la lettre. Une excitation curieuse piquait Ginny qui ne pouvait plus attendre de savoir qui avait envoyé cette lettre. Elle était d'une impatience que son frère, beaucoup plus réfractaire, ne comprenait pas.

\- C'est bon Gin', y a personne, c'était qu'une vaste blague, tu vois bien ! Aller on rentre.

\- Non ! on a cinq minutes d'avances, on attend. Ordonna la rouquine.

Soudain, un bruit de feuillage se fit entendre et une silhouette apparut devant eux. C'était celle de Draco. Il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué les deux rouquins et tentait, en regardant l'adresse au dos de l'enveloppe, de se rassurer en se disant qu'il était au bon endroit. Quand soudain il vit Ginny et son frère, il fronça les sourcils.

\- J'peux savoir ce que vous foutez là vous ? demanda-t-il

\- On nous a donné rendez-vous ici, Malfoy, on a reçu une lettre. Mais c'est plutôt à nous de te retourner la question ! Répondit Ginny.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre aussi ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Vous savez qui l'a envoyé ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui. Dit Ron,

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Malfoy, le regard illuminé.

\- Non.

Il afficha une moue décontenancée.

\- Bon, on va pas dormir là ! Il est sympa l'inconnu, mais quand on donne rendez-vous, on se pointe au moins à la bonne heure ! s'énerva Ron.

\- Il va arriver ! déclara Ginny.

\- Qui te dit qu'il s'agit d'un homme ? demanda Malfoy.

\- J'en sais rien, simple impression. Rétorqua la rousse.

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par la voix de Harry, qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Quelqu'un veut nous faire flipper, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il

\- Tiens tiens, T'es là toi aussi, c'est la foire du slip ici, si j'ai bien compris ! s'exclama Malfoy en jetant un regard exaspéré à Harry.

\- J'te rassure, j'ai tout autant envie de te voir, Malfoy.

\- Oh j't'en prie, tu me flatte, Potter. Bon, réfléchissons ! qui peut bien vouloir nous…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ! Coupa la voix d'Hermione.

Tous se tournèrent en direction de la brune.

\- Hermione ?! t'as reçu la lettre aussi ? s'écria Harry, surpris de voir son amie débarquer.

\- Oui, et j'aimerais savoir qui nous a envoyé cette lettre.

\- Ca ne peut être que… commença Harry.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi, Harry. Le coupa la voix de Luna.

Tout le monde se retourna une bonne fois pour toute vers la dernière arrivé. Harry fut étonné de constater qu'il n'avait pas entendu Luna arriver et qu'en plus, elle avait deviné ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Mais je crois que nous sommes au complet, maintenant. Termina Luna.

\- Oh non, pitié, ne me dites pas qu'on est convoqué pour une sorte de blague géante, non mais parce que j'ai moyennement envie de me fendre la poire là ! Déclara Malfoy en shootant dans un caillou.

\- Luna, dis, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on est là ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je pense qu'on veut nous réunir, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelle raison.

\- Moi ? me réunir avec vous ? Elle est bien belle celle-là. Intervint Draco.

\- J'en sais rien moi, Draco, mais si tu réfléchissais au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, peut-être qu'on trouverait des réponses ! Rétorqua Ginny.

\- Oh, on se calme poil de carotte, j'en sais pas plus que vous moi ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on se retrouve au milieu d'une clairière parce qu'un taré nous a envoyé une carte postale, voilà tout !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle était signé comment votre lettre à vous ? demanda Hermione, tentant de trouver une explication.

\- Elle était signé par un certain L. répondit Luna.

\- Pareil pour moi.

Tous acquiescèrent. La lettre leur arrivait du même expéditeur.

\- L… Qui peut bien être… Luna tu…

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi je vous dis ! s'énerva Luna contre Ginny.

\- Bien, bien…

\- Je sais pas qui est ce L, mais je sais que je m'en cogne, moi j'rentre chez moi ! déclara Malfoy en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

Au moment où il tourna le dos à l'assemblé, une voix masculine se fit entendre, poussant les jeunes anglais à se tourner vers celle-ci.

\- Je vois que vous êtes plutôt curieux, et pressés de savoir ce qui vous attend, je me présente, Remus Lupin, autrement dit, L.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, soulagé d'enfin mettre un visage sur ce L. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne remettait ce visage. Sauf Luna qui semblait connaitre le nom de Remus Lupin.

\- Vous êtes un ancien de L'IRA ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Exact, petite.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que vous ne voulez ? demanda Ron, impatient que tout cela se termine.

\- Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici, et si vous l'avez fait, c'est qu'il manque quelque chose à vos vies, il manque ce truc qui fait que vous savez où vous allez et pourquoi vous y allez… c'est pourquoi je vous propose un deal, mes chers amis. Entrez donc dans ma maison.

Il désigna une vieille maison au centre de la clairière et leur sourit de toutes ses dents, impatient de lancer le Projet. Nos six jeunes se regardèrent, hésitants, puis ne pouvant plus supporter le froid qui les entourait, ils acceptèrent l'invitation. Ils firent leur entrée dans une maison plutôt simple et de taille moyenne. Les murs étaient recouverts de pages de journaux, d'articles concernant l'IRA, la guerre, et Thatcher. Hermione, passionné par la politique, se trouva forcée de constater qu'elle appréciait l'endroit. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers une grande salle qui devait probablement être la salle à manger. Remus les fit asseoir autour d'une grande table et se lança dans un discourt qui allait probablement tout changer pour la suite de son plan.

\- Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez ce qu'on appelle, une tête sympathique. Autrement dit, vous me plaisiez bien. Je vous ai observé pendant quelque temps sans jamais que vous ne me voyez, j'ai réussis à obtenir des informations plutôt précise grâce à l'aide d'un précieux élément.

\- Comment ça ? Quelqu'un nous à espionné ? demanda Ginny, outrée.

\- Oui, enfin plus particulièrement, quelqu'un s'est chargé de se renseigner sur vous et le Cercle à fait le reste.

\- Le Cercle ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Luna intriguée.

\- J'y viens, petite Luna, j'y viens. Le cercle, c'est vous. Une organisation de justiciers, une organisation d'activistes. Le cercle, c'est les anciens de l'IRA, les nouveaux anglais, les jeunes révoltés, le Cercle c'est ce que je vous propose d'intégrer. C'est se battre pour une justice que le gouvernement anglais ne voudra jamais vous donner.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous force à accepter, nous ? demanda Ron, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début.

\- Allons Ron, la question est plutôt, qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

Le jeune rouquin se tut, et observa sa sœur qui ne semblait pas refuser le projet du Cercle.

\- Mes études. Intervint Hermione.

\- Ton diplôme est validé à la fin du mois de Mais n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? demanda Remus

\- Oui.. co… comment le savez-vous ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai des informations sur vous.

\- Qui nous a espionnés ? demanda Malfoy.

\- Cela demeure secret, jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez. Si vous acceptez, vous serez logés ici, chez moi, le temps de votre formation. La formation consiste à vous apprendre le combat, le maniement des armes, le trafic de document, le vol à la dérobé, et toute sorte de discipline qui pourront vous permettre à terme de devenir de vrais activistes. J'ai le meilleur formateur qui ne soit.

\- Et on peut savoir qui ? demanda Harry.

\- Moi. Déclara une voix dans le canapé derrière que personne n'avait remarqué.

Une silhouette se leva du canapé et Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Sirius ?!

\- Remus est mon plus vieil ami, on avait un deal, il m'a libéré pour que je puisse retourner te voir Harry, maintenant, il nous faut le Cercle au complet.

\- Attendez, on est obligé d'accepter ?

\- Non, bien sûre que non, Ginny. Mais si vous refusez, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de vous faire oublier les dix derniers jours de votre vie.

\- Et comment ça ? demanda Ron

\- Une simple lobotomie mesurée. Ça pique un peu, mais ça fait pas de dégâts… normalement…

Malfoy se leva brusquement et pointa son doigt en direction de Remus Lupin.

\- Vous nous avez piégés ! s'écria-t-il

\- Pour le bien de la justice ! Regarde, en dix jours tu as complètement oublié les skinheads, tu as oublié ta haine, à quoi servirait ce changement si tu ne t'en servais pas ! Tu sais qu'il reste énormément de skinhead en Angleterre, surtout à Londres, et tu comptes laisser la haine reprendre le dessus sur la ville ?

Malfoy ne dit rien et se rassis. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien. Pas d'avenir, pas de diplôme, juste un père au chômage qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer d'encombrer inutilement. Il se rendit compte qu'on ne le prendrait nulle part d'autre, il n'avait que ça comme perspective d'avenir. Il devait rendre Justice, ou mourir à petit feu.

Un silence plana sur la salle jusqu'à ce que Remus reprenne la parole.

\- J'imagine que votre silence en dis long, je vais donc amener les contrats que vous allez devoir signer. Vous cocherez la case « j'accepte » ou bien « je refuse » en sachant que vous savez ce qu'implique la case « je refuse », vous serez prévenus.

Le silence continua lorsque Remus amena les contrats, lorsque chacun les signa, lorsque le dépouillement se fit. Puis lorsque Remus lit le dernier contrat, il reposa la feuille sur la table dans une grande inspiration. Il sourit puis déclara.

\- Bien, mesdames, messieurs, bienvenue dans le Cercle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, hola! Je publie ce chapitre neuf relativement vite parce que je suis très inspirée en ce moment. J'avais dit que le prochain chapitre serait plus long mais finalement je préfère poster des chapitre un peu court mais plus souvent, j'arrive mieux à écrire comme ça, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas... Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, que les rebondissement ne vous perturberont pas, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE!**_

 **PS: dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fais une erreur d'étourderie dans le début du chapitre lorsque je parle de Harry (quand il reçois la lettre), "Les événements dont il avait discuté avec LUNA" et non pas Ginny. Pardonnez moi cette erreur. Merci d'avaaaance!**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. C'était le temps que Remus avait laissé aux apprentis justiciers pour faire leurs valises et venir s'installer chez lui. Trois jours durant les quels, chacun avait régler tout ce qu'il avait à régler avant de commencer la formation du Cercle…

OoOoOoOo

Confortablement installé dans son immense et éternel fauteuil, Dumbledore souriait en songeant à la tournure que prenaient les choses. Tout se passait comme prévu, tout se passait selon le Plan. Il était satisfait d'avoir lancé le projet du retour dans le temps, il savait qu'à terme, ce projet profiterait à tout le monde. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque l'on frappa à la lourde porte de son bureau. Il sourit et jeta un regard furtif sur l'immense horloge devant lui : dix heure trente pétante, il n'était pas en retard.

\- Entre Ronald. Déclara le barbu sur un ton convivial.

La grosse porte s'ouvrit sur le rouquin. Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, rien n'avait changé. Il fut impressionné une fois en face du mentor. Il le fixa un instant après avoir parcouru la pièce du regard.

\- Je t'attendais, jeune Weasley, assieds-toi, on va faire le point.

Le rouquin s'exécuta alors sans dire un mot, mais le regard dur et inquiet. Il semblait perturbé par quelque chose.

\- Je constate que tout se déroule comme prévu, tu t'en sors très bien Ron. Dit Albus.

\- Je vais pas tenir comme ça longtemps, professeur Dumbledore. Vous m'aviez dit que si j'acceptais de remplir cette mission, je pourrais revoir Fred ! vous m'aviez dit que vous feriez tout pour qu'il revienne d'entre les morts ! j'ai accepté, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait, j'ai donné toutes les informations que vous m'aviez demandé à Lupin, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de plus !? Lâcha le roux, sentant la pression sur ses épaules lui peser de plus en plus.

\- Ronald, je comprends que ce soit difficile…

\- Difficile ?! Je dois faire comme si je ne reconnaissais pas mon meilleur ami, la fille que j'aime ne se souviens même plus de qui je suis, et ma propre sœur a oublié l'existence de Fred, vous avez supprimé leurs souvenir, je suis seul, et je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! S'ils apprenaient que c'est moi qui les ai espionnés, ils me haïraient, c'est sûr !

\- Ron, calmes-toi. Je comprends ton angoisse, mais maintenant, tu fais partie du cercle. Fais-moi confiance, tu peux le faire. Dès que la mission sera terminée, tu le sauras. Je suis là, je te soutiens et j'essaye de te faciliter la tâche. J'ai quelqu'un qui voulait te voir, il vas arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

\- Tu verras.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur ladite personne. Ron sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Dans un réflexe émotionnel, il recouvrit sa bouche avec sa main et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il ne put retenir longtemps un torrent de larme et vint cacher son visage entre ses mains.

\- Allez pleurs pas petit frère, je suis là. Déclara Fred, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Il saisit son petit frère par les épaules et le serra fort contre lui. Ron laissa ses larmes inonder le pull de Fred. Albus sourit, et détourna les yeux, ému de la scène. Il lui arrivait de culpabiliser de jouer avec les émotions des autres, surtout de ses anciens élèves, mais il savait que c'était pour le bien des peuples.

\- J'veux pas qu'tu repartes ! Lâcha Ron dans un sanglot qui parut déchirer le cœur de Fred

\- Mais je repartirais plus, Ron. Mais il faut que tu mènes la mission à bien. D'accord ? La famille ne pourra retrouver sa vrai mémoire que si tu mènes la mission jusqu'au bout. D'accord ?

Ron hocha la tête, essuya ses larmes, se tourna vers Dumbledore, le fixa d'un regard déterminer et lança :

\- Le Cercle m'attends.

OoOoOoOo

A la fin de ses trois jours, Remus fut soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient tous revenu, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il avait mis à leur disposition, trois chambres de deux places. L'une était occupée par les Weasley, l'autre par Hermione et Harry et la dernière par Malfoy et Luna qui avaient été contraints de cohabiter, au grand désarroi de chacun. La maison était pourvue également, dans le sous-sol, d'une immense salle d'entrainement. La salle contenait des cibles, des armes en tout genre, du matériel de combat, un bureau de recherche de document très performant, des costumes en tout genre, en bref, tout était mis à leur disposition. Ce qui les avait poussés à accepter, outre les engagements personnels de chacun, était la peur de la lobotomie. Ils avaient tous cette sensation de ne pas avoir le choix, comme s'il s'agissait d'un devoir. Malfoy se plaignait souvent de cette condition mais au fond, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Ce 26 avril 1981, Remus et Sirius les avaient convoqués dans le salon pour leur parler de quelques détails. Ils étaient arrivés dans la grande salle en trainant des pieds, épuisés après avoir défait leurs valises. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table ronde, puis il attendirent patiemment que Remus prenne la parole.

\- Bien, je vous ai réunis pour vous parler du planning. Tous les jours, vous aurez un entrainement intensif dans plusieurs disciplines, de huit heure le matin, jusqu'à dix-huit heures le soir. Plusieurs de mes anciens collègues de l'IRA vous entraineront. C'est maintenant que j'ai choisis de vous les présenter.

Effectivement, deux adultes entrèrent dans la salle et vinrent se placer à côté de Sirius et Remus. Harry crut que ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

\- Papa ? Maman ?

\- Lily et James Potter, meilleurs combattants du cercle depuis quelques temps maintenant.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi vous m'avez jamais dit que…

\- On savait que ton tour viendrait Harry. Déclara son père, quand Remus nous a proposé de rejoindre le cercle il y a trois ans, nous savions qu'il fallait rétablir l'ordre et la justice en Angleterre et défendre les terres irlandaise. C'est pourquoi nous avons accepté. Nous avons tout fait pour que tu ne te rendes compte de rien, et ça a marché, jusqu'au jour où tu as été choisis parmi ceux qui devront prendre la relève.

\- Vous êtes tous ce qu'on appelle la « nouvelle génération » vous allez être entrainé du matin au soir pour atteindre le niveau nécessaire pour nous remplacer. A ce moment-là, nous prendrons congés pour vous laisser le Cercle entre les mains. Ajouta sa mère en lui tendant un sourire tendre.

\- Ok, bon, c'est bien mignon mais je comprends plus rien a vos histoires moi ! qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? lança Malfoy.

\- Draco, ne sois pas si effrayé, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu sais ta propre mère est passé par le cercle, ainsi que Molly, la maman des Weasley... Mais ta mère, Draco, a cessé sa collaboration avec le Cercle pour avoir le temps de chercher du travail après son licenciement.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! mais depuis quand vous connaissez ma…

\- Narcissa est une femme extraordinaire. Nous même avons été pris d'une colère atroce lorsque l'on a appris son licenciement…

\- Taisez-vous ! S'écria Draco en se levant.

Puis dans un élan d'émotion où de rage, il s'enfui en direction des dortoirs. Il ne voulait pas raviver ces souvenirs, il ne voulait pas reparler de la misère encore et encore… Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout s'effondrait, il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu les gens qui l'entouraient et découvrait à présent qu'une vulgaire mascarade planait autour de lui, des autres, il ne savait plus en qui il devait avoir confiance ni même qui il devait haïr. Il entendit la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrir. Il entendit des petites pas discret s'approcher jusqu'à lui puis il se retourna vivement pour faire face à… Ginny ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la fouine ? T'adores aller foutre ton nez dans les affaires des autres hein ?

Ginny le fixa intensément de ses grands yeux bleus… Magnifique yeux bleus, songea Malfoy.

\- T'es perdu hein ? Toi non plus tu sais pas ce qu'on fiche ici ? déclara-t-elle doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon ? Hein ? t'adores ça toi, la justice, aider les pauvres petites ouvriers en détresse, ça te fais frissonner.

\- Toi aussi. Tu supportes pas l'injustice Malfoy, ça se voit, ça te rend malade, et si t'as signé ce contrat, c'est aussi parce que tu veux que les choses bouges, et que tu sais que Thatcher aura notre peau un jour ou l'autre, sauf si on décide de contre-attaquer.

Soudain, il fut pris de colère et avança d'un pas en sa direction.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ! On est six ! On n'a rien de plus que les autres ! On sait même pas ce que c'est que d'être activiste, et tu crois sincèrement que nous, on va changer quelque chose ?! Mais ouvres les yeux, Ginny ! On n'est rien, rien d'autre que des fourmis dans la fourmilière, des putains de grains de sable au milieu du désert ! sois réaliste !

\- Et toi t'acceptes ça ?! Si toi t'es prêt à vivre à genoux, comme tes parents, très bien, mais moi je refuse de continuer de baisser la tête devant l'armée britannique ! Tu piges ça !?

Il saisit brusquement les poignets de la jeune femme et les plaqua contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadé, son souffle doux et presque inexistant, son odeur enivrante et exotique, il pouvait voir ses prunelles bleus scintiller d'un éclat de feu, ses lèvre s'entre-ouvrir, il fut absorber par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, puis il déclara d'une voix rauque et incontrôlée :

\- Ne parles pas de mes parents, Weasley, tu ne sais rien.

\- Si, je sais que Thatcher les a eus ! Comme elle a eu ma famille à Belfast, je sais que ni ta famille, ni la mienne, ne mérite qu'on baisse les bras ! ils méritent une vengeance et on va leur donner.

Dans les yeux de Ginny se mit à brûler la flamme de la vendetta, la soif de vengeance et de justice qui parcourait ses veines faisait battre son cœur à une allure folle. Plus elle parlait, plus elle attirait Malfoy comme un aimant, comme s'il avait besoin que le corps de la jeune fille réponde au sien. Il planta son regard gris glacé dans celui de Ginny, puis sans trop savoir pourquoi, s'empara de ses lèvres dans une fougue brute et incontrôlé. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le faire, comme si c'était la seul solution pour que son moment de faiblesse s'apaise. Elle répondit, étonnement avec tout autant de fougue que lui, glissa ses mains fines dans la nuque de l'ancien skinhead et sentit sa peau frissonner de toute part au contact de sa peau.

D'un coup, Malfoy recula sa tête, la fixa un instant baissa la tête, puis parti en furie, comme furieux contre lui-même. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait, et décida de retourner voir les autres, feignant de ne pas avoir croisé la rousse. Quand il arriva, Lily Potter discutait avec Hermione, qu'elle semblait connaitre depuis longtemps. Luna, elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début. Et si c'était elle l'espionne ? Songea Draco. Il savait que connaitre l'identité de celui ou celle qui les avait tous espionné n'était pas si important au final puisqu'ils étaient tous là maintenant, mais cela l'intriguait. Il n'en parla pas et décida de le garder dans un coin de sa tête. Il finirait bien par découvrir qui était la taupe.

Ginny fit son retour parmi les autres cinq minutes après Draco. Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils s'était passé dans les dortoirs. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco avait semblé angoissé à l'idée de l'avoir embrassé, comme s'il avait honte, comme si c'était une erreur. Elle décida d'occulter ça, et de faire comme si leur entrevue n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle n'était pas là pour ça, de toute manière, elle était là pour être formée à devenir une parfaite activiste.

\- Bien ! Maintenant j'espère que chacun s'est remis de ses émotions ! de toute manière, vous aurez tout le temps que vous voudrez pour poser des questions mais en attendant, je vous conseille de manger rapidement et d'aller dormir puisque demain commence la formation en compagnie de Sirius, Lily et James. Bon appétit à tous !

Le repas se passa dans le calme, chacun se posait des questions. Luna n'avait toujours rien dis, elle observait tous les autres parler de leur famille, et se demandait si quelqu'un pensait à elle. Quand elle avait vu Ginny partir en direction du dortoir pour aller rejoindre Draco, elle s'était demandé si quelqu'un aurait accepté de faire la même chose pour elle. Si, instinctivement, quelqu'un serait partie la voir, s'assurer qu'elle aille bien… Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées quand Harry se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu manges pas, Luna ?

\- Non, j'ai pas faim, Harry.

\- Tu devrais. Demain on s'entraîne, j'imagine qu'on doit être en forme.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Puis elle piqua dans ses petits poids, histoire de faire plaisir à son ami. Tous finirent le repas calmement. La journée qui les attendait le lendemain promettait d'être longue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hey, hey! Désolé pour le retard, vraiment. Je ne pensais pas continuer cette histoire pour être honnête, mais l'inspiration m'est revenu donc voici un chapitre ben plus long que les précédents pour me rattraper.**

 **J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.**

 **Bonne lecture et** **n'hésitez pas à commenter** **.**

Le réveil avait été difficile pour les six jeunes britanniques. Hermione s'était réveiller avant tout le monde et s'était accoudée à la fenêtre pour observer la forêt. Cinq heure trente. L'Angleterre prolétarienne se levait pour traîner sa carcasse à l'usine, la jeunesse britannique rentrait de boite de nuit, les veine enivrée d'alcool et le regard bleu de fatigue. Les commerçants ouvraient leur stores, les jeunes marchands de journaux commençaient leur tournées, la ville de Londres devait s'éveiller petit à petit mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Perdue au milieu de la forêt, emprisonné pour la bonne cause, séquestrée par la justice, elle attendait patiemment que les autres se réveillent.

Sa place était-elle vraiment dans cette demeure ? Y avait-il un destin, un parchemin tracée à l'encre qui recensaient son parcours ? Peut-être bien qu'il s'agissait là d'une œuvre du destin. Peut-être qu'elle avait sa place ici, finalement. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle ne savait plus si les principes qu'elle avait fondé, l'histoire qu'elle avait apprise par cœur dans d'immense livres poussiéreux étaient véritables. Elle ne savaient plus si ses petites valeurs de petite anglaise valaient encore réellement quelque chose.

Elle décida de prendre une douche en attendant que les autres se réveillent. Elle se dirigea donc vers les douches communes, se déshabilla après avoir vérifié que personne n'était aux alentours et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Elle sentit les muscles de son corps se détendre, son esprit s'adoucir et s'abandonna à ce petit moment de plaisir. Quand elle sortit de la douche, ses cheveux bruns ondulé mouillés, elle entoura son corps d'une serviette en attendant de sécher puis s'habilla d'une tenue de sport.

Lorsqu'elle sortit dans le couloir pour rentrer dans son dortoir, elle croisa Sirius qui la toisa du regard, intrigué qu'elle sorte de la douche si tôt le matin. Hermione, elle, fut intrigué de la présence si matinale du parrain de Harry.

\- Déjà réveillée, Hermione ? Demanda ce dernier

\- Oui, je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit.

\- Je vois ça. Tu ne sera pas en retard, au moins.

\- C'est certain... Répondit la brune.

Sirius lui tendit un sourire amicale puis fit demi tour pour retourner en direction de la cuisine mais Hermione l'interpella.

\- Pourquoi sommes nous ici ?

L'homme se retourna pour lui faire face. Il l'observa un instant, semblant peser le poids de sa réponse.

\- Pour la justice, Hermione.

\- Quelle justice ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? Qu'est-ce que le Cercle attends de six jeunes paumés, produit de l'Angleterre de Thatcher.

\- La révolte, jeune fille. C'est normal que tu te pose des questions, mais dès que tu commencera le combat, tu sentira le besoin de justice couler dans tes veines, tu vivra pour ça, tu mangera pour sa tu te lèvera pour ça le matin. Tu ne pensera qu'à ça et tu comprendra pourquoi tu es là. Des gens meurent, Hermione, des gens crèvent de fin dans les rues de Londres, des familles sont bombardés par l'armée britanniques en plein cœur de Belfast, tu n'as pas vu la misère, alors tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, mais accepte de la regarder en face, sans baisser les yeux. Car si tu baisse les yeux devant la misère, c'est que tu as honte, que tu te sens responsable. Tout ceux qui laisse Thatcher et l'armée britannique détruire des familles entières sont responsable. N'oublie jamais que cette femme a été élue.

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle essayait d'enregistrer les mots de Sirius, de les graver dans sa mémoire, comme pour se prouver que sa présence au sein du cercle avait un sens. Elle baissa les yeux et fit demi-tour. Le réveil allait bientôt sonner pour les autres, alors elle regagna sa chambre, prête à démarrer la journée.

Les autres se levèrent les uns après les autres. Les yeux embués par la fatigue, le corps engourdi, mais l'esprit était là, et il devait le rester. Tous descendirent à la cuisine ou leurs mentors les attendaient. Ils prirent place autour de la table sans un mot et commencèrent à se servir dans le petit déjeuné qui avait été mis à leur disposition. C'est cet instant que choisis Remus pour prendre la parole.

\- Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne nuit, et que vous êtes prêts pour la première journée : La journée de teste.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Luna

\- J'y vient, Luna. Cette journée va consister à vous faire passer toute une série de testes dans toutes les disciplines pour définir vos domaines de prédilection. Vous allez passer une série de cinq testes : Tir à l'arme blanche, tir à l'arme à feu, vol à la dérobée, combat, stratégie. Vous serez évalué par vos tuteurs, à savoir Sirius, Lily, James et moi même. Après ces testes, nous vous attribueront des spécialités, ces spécialités détermineront votre emploi du temps puisqu'elles seront les disciplines qui vous prendront le plus d'heure d'entraînement dans une semaine complète. Sur ce, bon appétit et soyez prêts.

Ils ne répondirent pas et se mirent à engloutir leur petits-déjeuners. Ils partirent ensuite courir pendant une demi heure dans la forêt avec Sirius. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'échauffement.

\- Comment tu fais pour tenir le rythme comme ça Luna, tu transpire même pas ! S'exclama Harry en essayant de rattraper la jeune blonde dans sa course.

\- C'est grave à la méditation ça, Harry. Je médite souvent pour apprendre à mon esprit à dompter mon corps. Tout est dans la tête tu sais, une fois que tu as fait comprendre à ton cerveau qu'il était le maitre, tout n'est plus qu'une question de maîtrise de sois.

\- Ouais... Je vois, ouais... En attendant j'ai un poing de côté.

La blonde leva les yeux aux ciel. Plus loin derrière, Ron observait Hermione qui courait à vivre allure, comme pour évacuer. Les cheveux ondulés de sa queue de cheval virevoltaient au rythme de ses pas, son corps fin et ferme se balançait dans un mouvement mécanique pour ne pas perdre le tempo de la course, ses joues étaient légèrement rouge, elle haletait sous l'effort, il la trouvait magnifique. Elle était belle comme le jour, tout près d'elle mais il ne pouvait ni la toucher, ni l'embrasser ni même lui dire qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement parce qu'elle le prendrait pour un fou.

Plus loin, Ginny courait à un rythme effréné, maîtrisant son endurance d'une main de fer, ne fléchissant pas sous l'effort, les traits marqués par la détermination. Malfoy observait la jeune femme se mouvoir sans relâche, la sueur dévalant son dos, quelques mèche rousse se détachant de son chignon lâche. Elle voulait y arriver et elle savait qu'il lui fallait un mental de plomb, elle vivait de cette soif de vengeance depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait changer les choses. Même à petite échelle.

Malfoy n'était pas gêné par l'effort, encore moins par la course, il avait l'habitude de devoir prendre la fuite. Il ne lui fallait pas puiser dans son fort intérieur pour trouver les ressources nécessaires.

Au bout de trente minutes de course, tous exténués, ils rentrèrent pour se diriger en salle d'entraînement. Là, leur mentors les attendaient. Ils se mirent en ligne, reprenant leur souffle, pour écouter les instructions des anciens.

\- C'était difficile, mais vous avez bien tenu vos trente minutes, félicitation. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

\- Ah parce que c'était que la bande annonce, ça ? Demanda Harry, épuisé.

\- Oui, tu as tout compris Harry. Répondit Lupin. Maintenant vous allez passer les testes par duos et vous aurez les résultats des évaluation à midi.

Lupin répartie les groupes pour le premier tour. Luna et Malfoy commencèrent au combat, Ginny et Ron au tir à l'arme blanche, et Harry et Hermione au vol à la dérobée. Au second tours, après que chaque duos ai tourné dans toutes les disciplines, ils se répartirent dans les deux dernière disciplines : Le tir à l'arme à feu et la stratégie.

Ils apprirent à utiliser des armes en tout genres, à se familiariser avec leur corps pour l'utiliser comme moyen de défense et d'attaque, à faire marcher leur logique et leur intellect, à être fins et stratèges, ils apprirent à se découvrir des points forts et des points faibles. Tout cela sous l'oeil attentif de leurs mentors qui faisaient offices de jury.

Les évaluations battaient leur plein.

A midi, Lupin mit fin à toute activité et invita les six combattants a aller se doucher, tous étaient complètement en sueur, même Luna. Dans les douches des filles, celles-ci commençaient à se déshabiller.

\- Je trouve qu'on s'en sort bien. Lâcha Luna en enlevant son t-shirt.

\- On ne s'en sort pas bien, on apprends, Luna. On s'en sortira bien quand on aura gagné. Dit Ginny

\- Oui, c'est sûr, mais je voulais dire, on est logé, nourrit, on vois la nature, on fait du sport, les choses auraient pu être pire.

\- Probablement. Répondit Ginny, mais le plus dure reste à faire. On a des comptes à régler.

\- On a surtout besoin d'entraînement. Je pense que tout ça donne un sens à nos vie. Répondit la blonde.

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione qui n'avait pas dis un mot depuis le début.

\- Et toi, Hermione ? On peut savoir ce que t'en pense ? On t'entends jamais... C'est à se demander ce qui te pousse à rester.

Hermione fixa Ginny un instant. La rousse avait opté pour un ton acerbe et piquant. Comme une provocation.

\- Moi ? J'en sais rien.

Ginny éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

\- Évidemment ! On t'apprends les codes de la politique, pas les idées. Tu apprends les programmes établies par la bonne Angleterre bien pensante, mais la réflexion, c'est pas ton fort.

\- Pardon ? Fit Hermione, exaspérée.

\- Oh rien, c'est juste qu'au final, tu vaut pas forcément mieux que les chien de garde de la grande Maggie. Répondit Ginny.

\- J'te permet pas de me parler comme ça, Ginny.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça, la grande, l'intellectuelle Hermione Granger m'interdit de hausser le ton devant elle ! Je tremble de peur. Regarde toi, Hermione, tu es lâche.

\- Va te faire foutre, Weasley.

\- Belle répartie. Je te trouve bien impolie envers des gens qui ont faillis se faire explosé le crâne dans la mercerie à cause de toi.

\- Stop ! On va se calmer maintenant et respirer un grand coup. On n'est pas ici pour la guerre mais pour la paix, n'est-ce pas ? Alors maintenant, tout le monde à la douche ! Intervint Luna pour calmer le jeu.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un dernier regard meurtrier puis chacune se dirigea vers la douche. Du côté de la douche des garçon, l'heure était aux complainte de monsieur Malfoy.

\- Bordel, si c'est comme ça tout les jours, j'demande un salaire ! Déclara le blond

\- Tu peux pas rester cinq minutes sans te plaindre, Malfoy ?

\- Si, quand je suis en train de m'envoyer en l'air, ou quand je fume un pétard, ou encore quand je suis torché, et aussi quand j'me branle...

\- Ca va, on à compris blondie ! Lança Harry.

\- Ce que je dis te choque, Potter ? Non mais parce que vraiment, si c'est le cas, dis-le, j'en parlerais plus souvent.

\- T'as dû faire l'école du rire, Malfoy, j'vois pas d'autre solution.

Cette réplique arracha un sourire à Ron. Ne pas pouvoir ouvertement se moquer de Malfoy avec son meilleur ami lui faisait mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas craquer, il ne devait pas. Il était une taupe, une putain de taupe.

\- Vous pensez que ça va donner quoi les résultats des évaluations ? Demanda alors Ron pour essayer de créer une conversation.

\- Je sais pas, j'm'en cogne complètement. Répondit Malfoy.

\- Moi je suis une merde en combat, mais je pense qu'en tire je suis pas mal. J'pense que je suis plus habile que fort. Déclara Harry

 _Évidemment que tu es habile, Harry, souviens toi de tes matchs de quidditch_. Songea Ron.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Harry en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Moi ? Je... J'en sais rien.

\- Oui bah ça c'est sûr ! Tu sais jamais rien t'façon toi. Lâcha Malfoy.

Ron ne déclara rien et Malfoy ayant finis de prendre sa douche sortit de ses dernières avant tout le monde. Il décida de tracer le plus rapidement possible en direction de la cuisine quand il se heurta à quelqu'un. Il releva brusquement la tête en s'écriant « bordel tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu marches ! » puis fut forcé de constater que son interlocuteur n'était autre que Ginny. Il l'observa un instant.

\- Va t'faire foutre Malfoy.

\- T'es toujours dans mes pattes toi. C'est pas possible tu peux pas vivre sans moi. Déclara-t-il.

\- T'es super drôle maintenant t'es gentil tu me laisse passer.

\- Oh arrête je tremble de peur face à ta menace !

\- Tu commence à me les briser sec, Malfoy ! S'énerva réellement la rousse

Plus elle s'énervait et s'affirmait, plus le jeune homme jubilait. Il aimait provoquer les nature renfermées.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle la petite !

\- C'est quoi ton problème, au juste, Draco ? T'as pas apprécié que ta mère te cache son appartenance au Cercle ? T'as pas apprécié que ta propre mère se batte plus que toi ?!

Il fut soudain pris d'une colère presque insurmontable à l'évocation de sa mère par la rouquine. Il avança d'un pas en sa direction en levant la main, Ginny recula d'un pas. Malfoy serra le point puis ferma les yeux pour inspirer un grand coup.

\- Bah vas-y Malfoy, frappe moi, ça serait si simple.

Il baissa le poing, ne pouvant s'abaisser à frapper une femme et la poussa aux épaule pour qu'elle finisse par heurter le mur. Elle sentit le mur froid contre son dos et l'acoup retentit dans sa tête.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis, Weasley, d'arrêter de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas, et je ne te le répèterais pas une autre fois. Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs. Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle l'observait. Quelque part, elle se demandait ce qui la poussait à le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il en tremble de colère. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'il était faible sur ce sujet là et peut-être aussi qu'elle voulait qu'il extériorise. Elle savait qu'il était muré dans un sarcasme en béton armé, n'acceptant pas de faire face à ses propres faiblesses. D'un certain côté, elle le respectait d'une manière ou d'une autre et attendait qu'il lâche prise et tombe en pleur dans ses bras, mais tout ce qu'elle obtenait était sa violence et sa haine. Elle devait persévérer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais si elle devait choisir un allié au sein du cercle, elle préférait autant que ce sois Malfoy. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était le seul, pour elle, à ne pas faire semblant. Il était le seul à en avoir suffisamment dans le ventre pour être productif, il était le seul qui avait autant de rage en lui et d'envie de vengeance qu'elle. Alors comme à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas assez de violence et de rage dans le cœur envers quelqu'un pour répondre à sa haine par la haine, elle décida de choquer, de déstabiliser et de répondre par la tendresse. Elle passa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, plantant son regard bleu dans celui glacial du blond.

\- Regardes-toi, Draco, regarde la rage que tu porte.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, il était déstabilisé par le geste inattendu de Ginny. Une fois de plus, la jeune fille le prenait au dépourvu et jouait avec ses vieux démons. Il aurait pu la démolir avant qu'elle ne vienne glisser sa petite main tendre contre sa joue, il aurait pu la descendre plus bas que terre, la rabaisser, la haïr puisque c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, mais la tendresse, il n'en avait jamais reçu, il ne connaissait pas ce phénomène. Même quand il avait couché avec ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir, c'était pour lâcher prise, c'était pour oublier le reste, c'était dénué de toute forme de tendresse, c'était brutal et sans aucune forme de plaisir sentimental, juste pour décompresser. Pourquoi en un geste simple, Ginny pouvait le paralyser, le rendre vulnérable et plus faible que jamais ? Sûrement parce qu'elle creusait, elle voulait savoir jusqu'où le jeune homme pouvait aller, elle voulait transgresser les limites qu'il lui imposait et ça, personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Malfoy contrôlait et les autres devaient s'en contenter. Il fut effrayé par cette perte de contrôle, effrayé par sa propre réaction alors il répondit par ce qu'il connaissait de mieux :

\- qu'est-ce que tu cherche, Weasley ?!

\- Lâche prise, Malfoy.

Il sentait qu'il allait lâcher prise d'une manière ou d'une autre si elle continuait. Sois il éclaterait en sanglot, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bon nombre d'année, sois il se jetterait sur sa rival pour s'accaparer son corps tout entier. Alors il saisis violemment le poignet de la jeune femme pour le rejeter.

\- ne me touche pas.

Puis sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'éclipsa en direction de la cuisine. Ginny resta stoïque un instant, cherchant à ne pas essayer de comprendre le geste du jeune homme, puis elle finit par se diriger vers la cuisine en compagnie des autres.

Une fois tous à table, Lupin décida de leur annoncer à tous les résultats de leurs tests. Il avait d'abord songé à les convoquer un par un, mais estimait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de générer une telle perte de temps dans leur journée, d'autant plus qu'ils s'entraînaient l'après-midi même.

\- Bien, j'ai en main les résultats de vos évaluation et je vais donc vous les annoncer à voix haute. Premièrement, sachez que vous serez réparties en duos puisque c'est ainsi que sont tombé les résultats. Le premier duo sera composé de Luna et de Ron. Luna, tes résultats ont démontré que tu était une stratège hors pairs et que tu avait l'esprit vif, telle sera donc ta spécialité. Ron, quant à toi, tu a prouvé que tu pouvait être un véritable escamoteur puisque tes meilleurs résultats se trouvent en vol à la dérobée. Le deuxième duo sera composé de Harry et Hermione. Harry, les tests ont révélé chez toi un tireur à l'arme à feu hors paire, et Hermione, je ne sais pas qui t'as appris à lancer les couteaux, mais il faudra que tu me donne son nom. Le dernier duo, par déduction... Ginny et Draco. A ma grande surprise, vous avez tous les deu atteint un score maximal en combat. Vous êtes donc le seul duo à avoir le même domaine de prédilection. Sur ce, vous aurez très vites vos emplois du temps. Bon appétit.

Ginny ne savait quoi penser : c'était comme si quelqu'un avait lu dans ses pensées en comprenant qu'elle voulait Draco uniquement pour seul allié. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait que ce serait dur à vivre. Elle savait qu'il allait la haïr un moment. Mais elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout et comprendre le spécimen.

Malfoy, lui savait qu'elle allait le faire chier jusqu'au bout. Il voulait l'éviter le plus possible mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Un silence retomba sur la pièce, chacun méditant sur les résultat, semblant s'accommoder de leur sort. Sans dire un mot, ils finirent leur repas et furent contraints de retourner s'entraîner, par duo.

Du côté de Ron et Luna, l'heure était à la réflexion. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas beaucoup Luna, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé et se demandait qui pouvait être la Luna mortel.

\- Tu vas voir, on va former une équipe de choc, Ronald !

\- Tu peux m'appeler Ron, tu sais. Réponds le jeune homme avec un léger sourire amical

\- Ok, Ron !

Ils se dirigèrent dans une salle spécial pour leur discipline qui demandait une concentration et un calme particulier.

De leur côtés, Hermione et Harry ne s'étaient pas décroché un mot. Le jeune brun ne reconnaissait plus son amie depuis son entrée dans le Cercle. Elle semblait ailleurs, perturbée, vide, comme si quelque chose s'était cassé en elle, comme si elle avait perdu le goût de la bataille. Il voulait lui parler, la secouer, la réveiller, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Il avait peur d'effleurer la sensibilité de la jeune femme. Il voulait la retrouver souriante et ambitieuse comme il l'as connu enfant, il voulait qu'elle recommence à le sermonner quand il laissait ses caleçon traîner, il voulait qu'elle lui tape le derrière de la tête quand il faisait des blagues grivoise, qu'elle ris aux éclats après une dispute lorsqu'elle essaye de bouder dans son coin mais qu'elle ne peut résister face aux blagues idiotes de son ami. Il voulait la retrouver, elle, sa meilleure amie.

Il l'observait lancer les uns après les autres d'une déterminations de loup. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la cible, envoyait les armes blanches se planter violemment dans le murs sans broncher. Il finit par se risquer à l'approcher.

\- qu'est-ce qui va pas Mione ? Demanda-t-il avec la timidité d'un enfant.

Elle se retourna dans un geste vif, comme un automate, comme un robot, son regard noir vint se planter dans les prunelles vertes de Harry.

\- J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

\- Oui, Hermione Granger, tu as l'air d'aller mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, tout va très bien Harry, pourquoi ça irait mal ? J'ai tout laissé derrière moi, tout ce que j'avais construit et acquit, pour venir ici, tout le monde apprends qu'il a des parents géniaux quand moi je n'en ai même pas, mais sinon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait aller mal ?

Harry ne dit rien, dans un premier temps, puis médita sur sa réponse.

\- A quoi pourrait servir ce que tu apprends dans les livres si tu ne le met pas à profit.

\- A profit de qui ?! J'ai pas demandé à être un héros moi, Harry. Je ne suis pas Ginny, je ne suis pas imbécile de croire à n'importe quelle promesse faite par une espèce de gourou délirant.

\- Lupin n'est pas un gourou ! Il sais très bien ce qu'il dis, fait lui confiance, si mon oncle le suit c'est qu'il sais ce qu'il fait ! Hermione comment peux-tu traiter un ancien de l'IRA de gourou ? Ces gens la sont des résistants !

\- Peut-être pour toi Harry, parce que tu es en partie Irlandais, mais l'IRA n'est rien d'autre qu'un groupuscule violent, qui commet des actes terroristes, l'IRA tue harry, autant que l'armée britannique.

Le jeune brun écarquilla les yeux et sentit un frisson de haine et de rancoeur lui traverser le cœur et se propager dans tous son corps après avoir dévalé sa colonne vertebrale contre une onde de choc. En furie, il saisit une arme à côté de lui et tira dans la cible à plusieur reprise. Il jeta l'arme à quelques mettre, au sol, puis se tourna en furie vers une Hermione pétrifié face à la furie de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu ne sais rien de l'IRA ! Tu ne sais rien de la vie en générale !

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et continua de s'acharner sur Hermione.

\- Tu crois tout savoir parce que tu apprends tout ! Mais les choses ne s'apprennent pas ! Elles se vivent ! T'as rien vu de la misère de Belfast toi ! Tu met pas les mains dans la merde ! Sans l'IRA on aurait plus rien ! Eux au moins, ils se battent ! Comment tu peux dire que ce sont des putains de terroristes, alors qu'ils sont la résistance de toute un pays ! Tu n'est qu'un petite blasé ! Blasé parce que tu sais que tu n'aura jamais de couilles ! Au final, les anglais sont tous les même ! Tous !

Il sentit des petits bras l'attraper par la taille pour le tirer en arrière, loin de Hermione. Il reconnu Luna. Il sentit les lèvres de la blonde frôler son oreille et murmurer « calmes-toi Harry, c'est finit, ça va aller... ». Il respira fort un grand coup pour se calmer puis il se retourna pour planter son regard dans celui de Luna. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme l'apaisèrent un instant. Il réalisa alors que Ron, Sirius et sa mère, Lily, avaient assisté à la scène. Tous le fixaient avec de grands yeux. Hermione écarquilla les siens en réalisant que tous l'avaient entendu critiquer l'IRA. Elle crut mourir de honte sur l'instant et voulu disparaître. Mais c'était impossible elle était bien là. La mère de Harry le regarda attristé, Sirius surpris et Ron s'en voulu mortellement : tout ça était de sa faute. Harry fixa une dernière fois l'assemblée avant de partir en furie en direction de son dortoir. Luna le suivit en courant. Hermione resta planté là. Elle regarda Lily potter, honteuse de ses propos, elles ne savait plus où se mettre. Lily tendit un regard déçu à Hermione.

\- Lily, tu peux remmener Ron s'entraîner, je vais discuter avec Hermione.

Lily et Ron sortirent de la pièce pour reprendre l'entraînement et Sirius décida de discuter avec la brune pour lui faire cracher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il l'observa un instant : elle était rouge pivoine et semblait regretter amèrement ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Hermione ?

\- Je... j'en sais rien... Il avait l'air d'avoir connu et traversé tellement de chose à côté de moi je... j'ai pas supporté... j'suis désolé Sirius, j'pensais pas ce que j'ai dit sur l'IRA j'ai...

\- Pété les plombs. T'as pété les plombs Hermione.

\- Je sais mais... j'suis anglaise et j'suis qu'une petite étudiante, je suis même pas irlandaise moi j'ai rien connu...

\- Arrêtes Hermione ! Arrêtes de te voiler la face et de faire comme si t'avait l'explication à tout dit moi la vérité, qu'est ce que t'as dans le ventre, qu'est-ce que t'as sur le cœur qui t'empêche d'avançer ! Lâche tout bordel, Hermione !

\- Y a rien, ça va, j'ai juste été énervée sur le moment, ça va bien.

\- Mais arrêtes de me mentir ! Je te connais depuis que t'es gamine alors tu joue ce jeu là avec qui tu veux mais pas moi !

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Sirius, se sentant comme piégé.

\- Il a retrouvé ses parents lui... Murmura-t-elle presque de manière inaudible.

Soudain Sirius compris. Il compris ce qui avait bloqué Hermione.

\- Hermione je...

\- Non... t'es pas désolé. Et t'as pas à l'être. Commença-t-elle des trémollos dans la voix. Les miens sont partit, et ils ne reviendront jamais. Ils sont... une larme discrète dévala la joue de la jeune fille, mort... Ils sont morts Sirius. C'est finis.

Plusieurs larmes se mirent à coulé sur les joues de la jeune femme et sa vision à se troubler lorsqu'elle sentit les bras puissants de Sirius l'entourer. Elle se sentit soudain protégée, en sécurité, aimée...

De son côté, Harry était entrée en furie dans sa chambre sans pouvoir contrôler sa colère. Luna entra juste après lui pour l'empêcher de péter les plombs. Il s'apprêtait à jeter toutes les affaires d'Hermione par terre lorsqu'elle l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il se retourne et la regarde.

\- Arrêtes ! Harry, calmes-toi... Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- Que je me calme ? Bordel, comment elle peut dire des trucs pareils, merde, c'est Hermione ! Elle supporte pas l'injustice, elle supporte pas Thatcher !

\- Harry, regardes-moi ! L'armée britannique finira par lever le camp, d'accord, je te promet qu'on fera tout pour que plus jamais ces monstres ne lèvent le feu sur les gamins de Belfast à la sortit des écoles. Je te le jure, mais il faut que tu te calmes, si tu veux te battre, tu dois avoir la tête froide.

Soudain, comme pour se calmer, il saisit la jeune fille par la taille et plaqua ses lèvres à celles de la blonde qui lui répondit immédiatement. Elle glissa ses petites mains contre les joues du brun avec une douceur infini. Il recula sa tête pour la fixer dans les yeux, ces yeux bleus venu d'ailleurs.

\- Retournes-y, Harry.

Il baissa les yeux et obéit. De leur côté, Ginny et Malfoy ignoraient tout de ce qu'il venait de se passer et ils s'en fichaient bien puisque Malfoy se prenait des coups depuis une heure par des anonymes embauché pour se battre contre eux. Malfoy, bien qu'ayant reçu des coups douloureux de défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ginny l'observait patiemment se battre sans répis, attendant son tour. Elle le voyait se défendre avec une aisance sans faille. Pour elle, aucun doute, il venait bien de la rue. Il en avait pris les réflexes et la méfiance. Il avait appris à se battre. Elle, n'avait jamais eu a se battre et redoutait le moment ou elle allait devoir faire ses preuves. Elle avait toujours eu de bon réflexe et s'était peut être en ça que résidait les résultats de son évaluation. Remus mit fin au combat de Malfoy, le félicita, le corrigea sur certains points puis ce fut au tour de Ginny. Elle inspira un grand coup puis se planta au centre du tatami.

Le ninja en face d'elle portait une cagoule et était complètement vétu de noir. Il était un pro, elle l'avait vu à sa façon de se battre. Sa réflexion et son analyse lui portèrent préjudice puisqu'elle n'entendit pas le coup de départ et elle n'eut pas le temps de contrer le coup de poing en plein ventre que lui envoya son adversaire. Elle se plia en deux et tomba au sol en se tenant le ventre.

\- relèves-toi. Ordonna Remus d'un ton sec.

Elle rassembla ses forces et se releva. Elle vit le ninja se ruer sur elle, prêt à lui envoyer un autre coup de poing. Elle le devança et saisi le bras de ce dernier pour le tordre. La douleur fit reculer d'un pas le ninja.

\- c'est bien, continu, ne baisse pas ta garde Ginny.

Malfoy l'observait. Elle se pris des coups au visage, un en particulier lui ouvrant la lèvres, elle se fit mettre à terre, rouer de coups violent, il se dit que le ninja allait la tuer. Les remontrances de Remus ne semblaient pas la faire réagir puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Elle baissa les yeux remarquant que le sang avait couler jusque sur son cou puis son t-shirt blanc. Elle paniqua durant une fraction de seconde puis se repris immédiatement. Elle était à terre, ensanglantée, la jambe endoloris, elle essayait de se relever, ne voulait pas abandonner mais chaque effort pour se relever s'achevait de la même manière : Elle retombait à terre.

Draco la regardait se battre contre elle même, lutter pour se relever, intérieurement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse le combat comme ça. Ginny, elle, ne voulait pas s'humilier si tôt.

\- Relèves-toi ! S'écriait Remus de plus en plus sévèrement.

Son corps lui faisait mal, il lui fallait quelque chose, un déclic, une source dans laquelle puiser. Malfoy voyait le ninja qui s'apprêtait à se jeter une nouvelle fois sur ginny. Il se dit que ce serait le coup de grace si elle ne se relevait pas, il allait l'achever sur place, alors dans le silence assourdissant qui encombrait l'esprit de Ginny, la voix de Malfoy s'éleva au dessus du reste.

\- Fait pas ta fillette, Weasley, et relèves-toi.

Ginny releva la tête, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête comme un brouaha incessant, une dose d'énergie, sa fierté se réveilla d'un coup, elle s'appuya sur ses bras, ramena ses jambe en avant et se releva difficilement. Le ninja se jeta sur elle mais elle l'esquiva et au moment ou ce dernier se retourna, elle lui colla son poing dans la figure. Le ninja fut affaiblit et mit quelque seconde à se relever. Quand il se releva pour faire face à la jeune rousse, le regard de cette dernière avait changé et était désormais rempli de haine.

\- Maintenant l'échauffement est terminé, montre moi ce que t'as dans le ventre. Lâcha-t-elle.

Les efforts pour frapper le corps de Ginny que le ninja avait fournis jusqu'alors l'avaient fatigué et Ginny était remontée à bloc. Celui-ci, sans surprise allait se ruer sur la rousse quand celle-ci éleva sa jambe dans un coup magistral digne des plus grands arts martiaux et lui envoya un coup de pied violent dans le ventre qui envoya directement le ninja à terre.

Remus annonça la fin du combat.

\- c'est bien Ginny, tu t'es bien défendu. Pense à ne pas baisser ta gardes la prochaine fois ça t'évitera de te retrouver à terre pendant la moitié du combat. Va nettoyer tout ce sang, Malfoy va avec elle.

Les deux jeunes partirent en direction de l'infirmerie. La jeune femme ne dis pas un mot et saisi une compresse pour essuyer le sang. Elle finit par céder à la tentation de provoquer le blond.

\- T'as eu peur hein ?

\- De quoi tu parles, Weasley ? Demanda le blond d'un air détaché.

\- Quand j'étais à terre, t'as cru qu'il allait me tuer.

\- Non, j'en avait rien a foutre, j'étais juste lassé de ton incompétence.

\- C'est ça ouais.

\- Arrêtes de délirer cinq minutes et enlève tout ce sang avant que les gens pensent que tu sais vraiment te battre.

\- Pfa ! J'te mettrais à terre un jour tu verra.

\- Rêves pas trop,

\- putain y en à plein mon t-shirt, va falloir que j'le nettoie à la main.

Le jeune blond sentait que la rousse allait enlever son t-shirt, là, devant lui, et il n'était pas prêt à ça. Il n'allait pas pouvoir cacher longtemps l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le découvre. Il l'avait déjà embrassé une fois par manque de retenu et c'était bien la seul faiblesse qu'il contait s'être accordé. Au moment ou elle allait enlever son t-shirt il la stoppa.

\- non !

Elle l'observa, étonné.

\- j'peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

\- J'tiens pas à vomir en te voyant te dénuder, puis t'façon, tu va jamais pouvoir enlever ça à la main.

\- T'es vraiment un trou du cul quand tu t'y met, fait pas l'enfant Malfoy, j'pense que des filles en sous vêtement t'en a déjà vu plus d'une dans ta vie et si je te dégoûte tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à te tourner !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et ôta son t-shirt découvrant son ventre ferme et plat, et sa poitrine arrondit recouverte d'un fin soutient-gorge noir.

\- Seigneur... Marmonna Malfoy.

Il ne pouvait pas sortir de la pièce, ce serait trop louche, mais la proximité avec le corps de la jeune femme produisait sur lui un effet décuplé qui n'allait pas tarder à ce voir. Il fut soudain pris de panique et se leva brusquement pour attraper les poignets de la jeune fille.

\- Arrêtes.

\- T'as un problème toi, hein. Déclara-t-elle en planta son regard bleu dans celui du blond.

\- Tais-toi.

Soudain, il plaqua ses lèvres à celle de la rousse, une fois de plus, avec plus de ferveur et de fougue encore que la fois précédente. Elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, elle plongea ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de Draco. Ce dernier caressa du bout des doigts le ventre plat et nu de la jeune fille. Il sentit un frisson s'emparer de la peau de Ginny. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Il ne voulait pas finir frustré une fois de plus. Il recula sa tête, fixa Ginny quelques secondes avant de défaire le pantalon de la jeune fille. Contre toute attente, elle se laissa faire. Une fois débarassé de tout ses vêtements et ceux de Ginny, il agrippa ses cuisses qu'elle enroula automatiquement autour du bassin du jeune homme. C'était comme un besoin imminent, comme une supplication qu'il lui faisait. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, s'imprégnant des gémissements étouffés de la belle rouquine puis ce fut elle qui finit par lâcher « Vas-y Malfoy. ».

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour obéir, il entra en elle d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir à la fois. Elle l'encourageait à continuer, tout son corps voulait celui de Draco, elle ne contrôlait plus son esprit ni même sa raison, et elle s'en fichait bien. Plus il accélérait, plus elle enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos du blond. Ils finirent par atteindre le nirvana simultanément et ginny, haletante, déposa des baiser dans le cou du blond. Il sentait la respiration saccadé de la jeune femme contre sa peau, ses petits doigts fins contre son torse, ses cheveux doux dans son cou, il haletait, les bras entourant la rousse. Ca avait été brute, rapide sans amour juste dirigé par un instinct plus fort encore que la raison ou la logique. Et c'était fait. Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière...

 _ **Voilà, voilà, vous pouvez lâcher vos avis les copains!**_


End file.
